Manos frías
by Roshita
Summary: Marron, recién egresada de la universidad, entra a trabajar a Corporación Cápsula, y en tal sólo unos días, todo comienza a cambiar cuando una tarde, en uno de los pasillos, escucha sonidos eróticos provenientes del despacho de su jefe. Fantasea con Trunks hasta que las insinuaciones se vuelven reales, y aunque son reticentes de tan obvia atracción, el deseo puede más.


_**Disclaimer**_: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

_**Advertencia**_: La historia contiene una temática sexual en particular que no debería ser leída por jovencitos menores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**-. Manos Frías .-  
**

"_(…) Pero qué nos importa la opinión de la gente fría, siempre que nuestras almas, más ardientes y más nobles que las suyas, sepan disfrutar de lo que ellos no perciben." – Marqués de Sade.  
_

**Presentación.**

Miró nuevamente el imponente edificio de Corporación Cápsula, esta vez, desde adentro. El vestíbulo donde se encontraba era completamente minimalista, un estilo muy cuidado, blanco y frío. Casi como su dueño, casi. Su pie izquierdo no dejó de dar golpecitos contra el piso y se preguntó una vez más por qué obedeció así a su madre. Este era el último lugar donde desearía trabajar, había evitado por meses las palabras de su progenitora, pero quizá podía tener razón, los Brief la conocían cuando era una niña, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, habría una pequeña influencia en ello. Sabía que los años los habían separado y que llevaban demasiado tiempo sin verse, pero ¿la reconocería? No estaba segura.

—Señorita Jinzo —La mujer de cabellos negros y vestida impecablemente de negro estuvo frente a ella con una carpeta roja entre manos, y con una sonrisa perfecta le indicó seguirla.

Caminaron por un amplio pasillo mientras varias mujeres, vestidas de igual forma: corto vestido negro, un cinturón justo en la cintura y tacones altos, pasaron por su lado. Todas hermosas, y se odió por haber elegido justamente uno opuesto: blanco. Llegaron a una amplia puerta, miró hacia adelante. _Sala de reuniones_. Entró después de la mujer y se sorprendió por la asombrosa vista hacia la ciudad. Se sentó donde la mujer le indica, dejó su bolso en la silla del lado y esperó nerviosa. Se abrió otra puerta y apareció un joven hombre rubio que la miró levantando sus cejas, al instante se levantó y estiró la mano hacia la que le ofreció, cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado vio al presidente de la compañía: imponente, más que el edificio, con una sonrisa despreocupada observando su teléfono móvil, sin prestarle mayor atención. No la saludó como el rubio, en cambio, sólo se sentó frente a ella aún sin siquiera observarla. La mujer vestida de negro dejó una carpeta a cada uno de los hombres y se retiró en silencio. El primero observó a Marron y le ofreció tomar asiento, y ella obedeció al instante. Le habló, se presentó y miró los papeles entre sus manos. El presidente siguió sin mirarla, pasó del teléfono móvil directo a la carpeta y observó cómo se saltó la primera página y se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, sus dedos devolvieron la hoja y, ahora, las cejas fruncidas, se estiraron y separaron. De pronto, levantó su cabeza y por una fracción de segundo vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero al siguiente su expresión era estoica otra vez.

—Marron Jinzo —pronunció lentamente su nombre al momento de estirar su mano a través de la mesa— Trunks Brief: presidente de Corporación Cápsula. Un placer conocerla.

Carraspeó nerviosa antes de contestar y estrechó su mano con él— Gusto en conocerlo.

¿Conocerlo? Lo conocía desde muy pequeña y él a ella. ¿La habría reconocido? Quizá no. Lo observó detenidamente: cabello más corto, traje negro, corbata del mismo color con pequeños lunares grises, camisa blanca, totalmente entallado y a justa medida, y sus ojos azules la miraron atentamente. Marron estaba segura que el palpitar de su corazón se incrementaría si él la seguía mirando de esa manera, mientras el pie izquierdo comenzó de nuevo su golpeteo contra el suelo.

—Señorita Jinzo, usted es… —la mano de su jefe lo interrumpió, lo miró y permaneció en silencio cuando vio que él quiso hablar.

—Deja que la señorita nos cuente de su profesión y experiencia laboral, Thomas.

Marron vio como su expresión parecía divertida, sólo ese frunce en sus labios delató una leve sonrisa, pero su rostro estaba impávido como desde el inicio. Respiró lo suficiente y respondió con total seguridad:

—Soy Marron Jinzo y tengo veinticinco años. Egresé de la Universidad de Keio en donde estudié Psicología.

Silencio. Ambos siguieron mirando los papeles en la carpeta y asintieron y negaron a medida que leían.

—¿Por qué cree usted que deberíamos contratarla? —preguntó el rubio que la miró con una sonrisa simpática y pareció calmar sus nervios. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad de responder, Trunks Brief intervino.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la pregunta. Veo su documento curricular y no existe experiencia laboral. ¿Por qué deberíamos contratar a una recién egresada?

La pregunta la hizo sentir incómoda, apreció un extraño tono de menosprecio, pero firme a sus creencias y estudios que la hacían experta en el lenguaje corporal, levantó una ceja y lo examinó con detención algunos segundos. Supo que él intentaba sacarla de su zona de confort, y así verla cometer un error, pero no iba a poder, no con ella, o eso pensó.

Trunks ladeó la cabeza y la miró con intensidad— Y bueno, ¿responderá o damos por terminada la entrevista?

Marron sonrió con suficiencia y respondió— Porque la recién egresada también posee título especialista en Desarrollo Organizacional, que, si tengo bien entendido, es lo que usted y la empresa necesita. Y le puedo asegurar que no encontrarán tan fácilmente, menos si lo que intentan buscar es una profesional con distinción máxima universitaria.

Y la respuesta, por una razón desconocida para ella, lo hizo sonreír. Thomas aguardó pacientemente la reacción de su compañero, y Marron ya no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, apartándola.

—Bien —dijo inexpresivo, nuevamente.

—Pero… —Thomas intentó hablar, aunque se detuvo al ver al hombre a su lado levantarse de su asiento y abrochar nuevamente su impecable chaqueta.

—Eso es todo, señorita Jinzo.

Marron se incorporó lentamente, confundida por la pronta finalización de la entrevista— ¿Eso es todo?

Trunks la observó con una sonrisa casi burlona al darse cuenta de la decepción en sus claros ojos — Si.

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció nuevamente la morena del vestíbulo. Viene en busca de Thomas, una cita de urgencia, por lo visto. Se despide de ella con la misma amabilidad y se va junto a la mujer. El silencio se instala y Trunks clavó su mirada azul en el celeste de ella.

—Tendrá que tomar decisiones frías en la empresa, basados en los hechos prácticos y reconocer y seleccionar las personas adecuadas para cada puesto organizacional de Corporación Cápsula —se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y no encontró rastro de mentira en ella.

—Bienvenida a bordo, señorita Jinzo.

Eso la sorprendió y antes de lograr pensar apropiadamente, las palabras salieron sin permiso— ¿Trunks, de verdad no me reconoces?

—Aquí soy el señor Brief, no Trunks —respondió sin rastro de humor en el tono de voz.

Se ruborizó— Perdón.

La voz bajó y el tono es menos duro que el usado con anterioridad— Y sí, te reconozco Marron, lo hice en cuanto leí el nombre y vi tu rostro. Y aquí serás señorita Jinzo, no Marron. ¿Está claro?

La rubia asintió.

¿Por qué se había vuelto un hombre tan frío y desconcertante? No lo recordaba de esa manera, por el contrario, de niño era cálido, alegre e inquieto. Ahora parecía demasiado controlado. ¿Sería sólo apariencia? Tampoco podía asegurar nada, años de separación, ya no sabía cómo era el hijo de Bulma.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de la situación en concreto— ¿Puedes tomar la decisión sin —la mirada azul con una ceja alzada, la ruborizó—. Perdón —susurró y comenzó otra vez— ¿Señor Brief, puede tomar la decisión por si solo? Apenas me ha entrevistado y yo… —por alguna extraña razón, su voz perdió convicción.

—Decisiones… —murmuró— ¿Sabe usted quien toma la última decisión es el presidente? —Cambió el peso hacia su otro pie y la mirada fija en ella la hizo sentir incómoda nuevamente.— Aquí quien tiene el _poder_ soy yo. Nadie se mueve sin mi autorización, nadie habla, respira o se queja sin mi permiso.

Marron se quedó quieta, absorta en su última frase: _Se queja sin mi permiso_. Lo miró intentando descifrar sus palabras, pero la mirada fría frente a ella pareció impenetrable. Sin más, ella decidió asentir hacia él, haciéndole saber que entendió.

Trunks miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de algo que ella no entiende, se acercó dos pasos y su boca se curvó hacia arriba—¿Sabes por qué tomé la decisión, Marron? —Ella lo miró confundida, sobretodo porque de pronto él comenzó a utilizar su nombre a secas. Él prosiguió— Por la firmeza de una de tus respuestas… Te dije _recién egresada sin experiencia laboral_ y pese a ello respondiste con solidez. Me gusta, quiero gente así para mí.

_Para mí. _

Marron no supo si escuchó bien lo que dijo o estaba leyendo demasiado entrelineas, con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió de nuevo sin saber qué hacer o decir. Trunks respiró hondo y la miró con intensidad, para ella, con perversión.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Marron.

—El gusto ha sido mío —Se quedó quieta al ver su acercamiento, la tomó de la cintura y sus labios rozaron su mejilla con un beso suave, y sin saber porqué, suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Pero todo se esfumó con demasiada rapidez cuando él la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos el lunes.

—Nos vemos —respondió ella con una última mirada.

* * *

**Incitación. **

Marron miró su pequeña oficina y se recostó hacia atrás en la silla frente a su escritorio, llevaba poco más de un mes de trabajo y lo único que conseguía pensar era en Trunks. Pero no cómo al principio, si no todo lo contrario, en la antipatía que él le producía. El trabajo le gustaba, sin embargo sentía que él la explotaba. Marron ve a la entrevista del tercer piso, Marron revisa los documentos curriculares que te dejó la secretaria, Marron los necesito antes del medio día, Marron, Marron, Marron. ¿Era así con todos? Pensó unos segundos, sí, lo era.

Leyó el último párrafo del documento infinito, sonrió, estiró sus brazos y bostezó. Por fin había terminado, apagó la notebook frente a ella no sin antes observar la hora. Tarde. Ordenó el escritorio y buscó su bolso y chaqueta antes de partir. Echó un vistazo justo antes de apagar la luz y caminó por los pasillos distraídamente pensando en un regalo para la hermana de su fastidioso jefe, pronto estaría de cumpleaños y la invitación la había recibido casi por obligación por Bulma. Años que no se veían y al parecer la señora Brief se había sentido con el compromiso de invitarla al saber que ella trabajaba en la empresa. ¿Qué le podría regalar a una jovencita que lo tiene todo? ¿Maquillaje? No, de seguro tiene por montones. ¿Joyas? Bulma de seguro le ha regalado. ¿Ropa? Absurdo, ni pensarlo. ¿Libros? ¿Será una chica de libros? Y si le regalaba uno, ¿de qué temática podría ser? Fantasía… suficiente tiene con padre extraterrestre. Romance, ¿querrá? ¿Intriga, drama… erótico? ¿Cuántos años cumplía? Diecisiete, pero no estaba realmente segura. Se detuvo, ¿y si mejor le preguntaba a Trunks? Sabía que siempre era de los últimos en salir, ¿por qué? No tenía la más mínima idea. Mientras caminaba hacia su oficina pensaba que si fuera presidenta de una compañía tan grande haría su trabajo y relegaría otros más, con tal de no sufrir mucho estrés, ni ser demasiado trabajólica. Y pensando en ello giró hacia la derecha donde al final, estaba la oficina que buscaba, siguió su andar pero pronto se detuvo. La luz de aquel pasillo estaba apagada, pero no así el interior de la oficina presidencial, la puerta entreabierta la dejaba ver. Un poco asustada siguió avanzando, parecía escenario de película de terror. Se aferró a su cartera que colgaba en su brazo izquierdo y… una voz, la de él.

Avanzó sigilosa vencida por la curiosidad, y entre murmullos vio a una mujer de cabellos negros junto a Trunks. Ella parecía divertida, tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro; y él, serio como siempre. La situación la puso de un humor extraño, creyó comprender el por qué de las salidas tardes de su jefe, todo cobraba sentido. De pronto, él la giró con extrema violencia y ella chilló un tanto asustada, escuchó que la hizo callar y observó las manos masculinas moverse inquietas sobre la espalda femenina hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se detuvieron. Observó una sonrisa perversa antes de un nuevo movimiento. Tomó el cinturón negro de la chica y lo ajustó, más de lo debido, y para su sorpresa, ella gimió. Marron parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó sus ojos celestes nuevamente en ellos.

—Quieta.

La mujer asintió silenciosa. Él volvió a soltar el cinturón, acarició su cintura y besó sus hombros posicionado desde atrás. Repentinamente volvió a apretarlo, con la misma intensidad anterior y rió complacido. Marron se encogió para no ser vista y contuvo la respiración. De repente, él soltó el cinturón por completo y se lo quitó, lo dejó en una de sus manos mientras la mujer se volteó, y con una decisión que jamás había visto, ella lo besó mientras lo tocaba en la entrepierna. Observó cómo Trunks se quedó quieto y sólo respondió al beso, y cuando la mano desocupada subió y comenzó a rozarse en la cadera, se detuvo por completo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró detenidamente a la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

Él siguió sin decir nada, el ceño fruncido se acabó y mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa perfecta—. Nada —alzó una ceja—, sigue.

Ella, al parecer acostumbrada, obedeció, lo volvió a besar con la boca abierta y él, gustoso, la recibió. Botó el cinturón de la mano y ahora, con ambas, se ocupó del vestido. Sujetó los bordes inferiores y lo subió hasta la cintura dejando a la vista la diminuta prenda interior femenina. Él se retrajo y la observó, el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó y ella sonrió, su mano viajó por su pecho cubierto, pasó por el plano estómago y se detuvo justo más abajo, la besó él esta vez y la mano volvió a una ruta llena de placer, se metió bajo la prenda y la rozó, la tocó, la ultrajó sin miramientos. Ella apretó sus parpados y respiró descontrolada en medio del beso. Trunks la empujó hacia la pared justo al lado de la puerta y Marron así obtuvo una mejor vista de la escena. La rubia cerró los ojos, ya no estando segura de seguir observando, pensó en irse, miró hacia atrás, hacia el ascensor y se detuvo al notar que si lo hacía, debía presionar el botón verde y el sonido típico de éste la delataría, sabrían que alguien merodea el lugar. ¿Qué hacer? Respiró frustrada. Entonces escuchó la voz de Trunks, le pidió que volteara, y por algún motivo desconocido, volvió a mirarlos, quiso verlo a él, quiso ver qué hacía, cómo lo hacía, qué tenía él de diferente al resto. Entonces, la chica dio media vuelta y apoyó sus manos en la pared, levantó cola y separó las piernas. La observadora creyó que eso ya era rutina, parecía que la chica ya sabía qué hacer. Miró cómo Trunks recogió en cinturón negro dejado en el suelo minutos atrás y sonrió con maldad, se acercó a ella, le susurró al oído y ella asintió. Primero le masajeó la cintura, luego las caderas y finalmente las nalgas.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó. Y ella sólo asintió silenciosa—. Necesito que lo digas, lo sabes.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, quiero que lo hagas… —ronroneó— quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

Nueva sonrisa, más resplandeciente aún—. Por eso me encantas.

Trunks la apretó contra sus caderas y justo cuando alzó su mano ocupada, se detuvo, miró un segundo en dirección a la rubia escondida en el pasillo y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Y Marron sobresalta, asustada por haber sido descubierta, abrió los ojos. ¿Me habrá visto? Se preguntó. No está segura, quizá sólo tomó precaución, y cuando se levantó, escuchó un suave golpe, los ojos celestes se agrandaron más y se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida. ¿De qué estaba siendo testigo? Logró escuchar un gemido agudo, giró sus pies en la dirección opuesta para marcharse, pero el morbo la inundó y no fue capaz de seguir su camino, se quedó quieta, de espalda hacia aquella dirección y siguió escuchando: otro golpe, al parecer más fuerte que el anterior, seguido de un nuevo gemido, también más sonoro que el anterior. Después un rato de silencio, escuchó cómo algo chocó contra la puerta: chocó una vez, dos, tres, y siguió con los gemidos agudos inundando el lugar.

—¡Sigue! —la escuchó gritar, y Marron se sonrojó, se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos y suspiró acalorada. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, apretó sus muslos y se llevó una mano al cuello, supo de su excitación al escucharlos, pero lo negó repetidas veces en su mente, y de pronto se imaginó la escena basándose en los sonidos, imaginó el torso desnudo de Trunks, los brazos y las piernas musculosas contra la chica, sujetándola, exprimiéndola contra la puerta y sus ojos se cerraron cuando visualizó el miembro duro y erguido de su jefe. Varios minutos después, tras demasiados choques contra la puerta, abrió sus ojos y ya no escuchó más, pero cuando por fin sus piernas se movieron para alejarse del lugar, los sonidos volvieron, esta vez, como un rechinar constante, como el roce de cuero, y Marron sonrió al percatarse: sobre el sillón negro al lado del ventanal. Se mordió el labio inferior, y un poco exaltada por lo que acaba de presenciar, caminó acelerada hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro, se tranquilizó y pensó en cómo debe ser tener sexo con Trunks. Al llegar a la planta baja, sacudió su cabeza y buscó su automóvil para ir pronto a casa y así olvidar todo.

Al siguiente día evita todo lo que puede a su jefe, no quiere verlo directo a los ojos, sabe que si lo hace ella se sonrojará sin remedio, por lo que se mantiene recluida en su pequeña oficina muy ocupada. Pero inevitablemente se encuentra con uno de los protagonistas justo frente a ella y le sonríe gratamente.

—Buenos días, Marron —dice la chica sentándose frente a su escritorio.

Ella recién se percata lo hermosa que es. Su tez blanca es perfecta, inmaculada, su nariz pequeña y respingada, ojos grandes y negros, y su cabello liso, negro hasta media espalda y lleva muy poco maquillaje: lleva máscaras para pestañas y una línea negra en el parpado superior, y sus labios con un suave rosa. Se parece a alguien, pero no sabe exactamente a quién.

—Buenos días…

La chica sonríe—. No recuerdas mi nombre, ¿cierto? —Marron asiente un poco avergonzada—. Soy Rita.

—Perdón, Rita, no soy muy buena con los nombres.

—No hay problema —hace una pausa—. Marron vengo a invitarte —observa la cara de sorpresa de la rubia y continúa—, a una pequeña celebración. ¿Recuerdas al señor Gilbert de la reunión de la semana pasada? El señor bajito, medio pelado, y el poco pelo que tiene —ambas rieron— es blanco. Un señor muy agradable.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.

—Hoy está de cumpleaños y en este piso tenemos la costumbre de celebrar cada cumpleaños durante la hora del desayuno. ¿Te parece? Ah, y no hay que llevar regalos de ningún tipo, sólo cantamos, y comemos pastel, nada muy elaborado.

—Claro. A las nueve y media, ¿cierto? —Rita asintió.

—Nos vemos, bonita —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Marron tuvo que aceptar que la chica era muy agradable, simpática y al observar sus ojos, no logró encontrar malas intensiones. Según la rubia, en la mirada se reflejaba el alma, era una convencida de ello. Los ojos de una persona decían mucho más de lo que pudiera escuchar salir de sus bocas.

Esa mañana, al llegar a la cafetería había una humilde decoración en el lugar: algunos globos brillantes, serpentina y letras que decían _Feliz cumpleaños_ en una de las paredes. Ya estaban casi todos reunidos, conversaban, reían y tomaban café esperando a la persona principal de aquel sobrio festejo. Observó a Rita llamándola y apartándole un lugar en la mesa, varios que no la conocían aún, la saludaron y así se quedó conversando con varios de allí, hasta que un toque en su hombro derecho la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

—Buen día, señorita Jinzo —era Trunks quien la saludaba y cuando ella se puso de pie, él siguió su camino, se sintió estúpida por unos segundos pensando que ella tendría un especial trato debido a la cercanía que alguna vez tuvieron sus familias, pero no, ella era igual a todos los trabajadores del lugar. Observó cómo saludaba a todos del mismo modo, incluyendo a Rita que ni se molestó en responder y sólo sonrío y siguió conversando con una señora de su lado contrario, a excepción de algunos hombres y mujeres mayores que los saludaba estrechando sus manos o con un simple beso en la mejilla. Pronto, llegó el cumpleañero y comenzó todo.

Los siguientes días pasan con una naturalidad absoluta, el mismo trabajo, las mismas órdenes, el mismo Trunks. Hasta aquel viernes, durante ese día, de las dos hasta las cuatro de la tarde, era la reunión semanal en la sala de juntas, un recuento completo de lo sucedido de lunes a viernes. Marron miró su reloj, sólo media hora más y la reunión y el trabajo finalizaban por fin ese día. Anotó en su libreta verde lo que indicaban frente a ella y al lado de la vicepresidenta que hablaba sin parar, estaba Trunks con el ceño fruncido, como siempre, anotando y asintiendo y negando a los dichos de aquella mujer de piel oscura y cabello corto. Se quedó mirando hacia él por un buen rato, percibiendo que el relajo en sus facciones no existía cuando estaba en la empresa, siempre parecía enojado aunque no lo estuviera. Y durante unos pocos segundos observó una pequeña sonrisa, él miró en dirección hacia el ventanal hacia su izquierda, echó la espalda hacia atrás y siguió observando hacia la mujer morena de su costado, el semblante serio volvió, pero las miradas hacia la ventana continuaron. Cuando ya todos se levantaban de sus puestos y recogían sus pertenecías se sorprendió al ver una bota negra golpeando con suavidad el vidrio que Trunks no paraba de mirar. Un poco nervioso el presidente comenzó a despedirse de los empleados. Y ella, a propósito, comenzó a demorarse más. ¿Sería Goten? ¿Quién más que él podría ser? Llevaba años también sin verlo y deseaba saber cómo estaba, cómo lucía. A veces extrañaba tener a esas familias alrededor, todo parecía ser más entretenido y emocionante.

Se distrajo intencionalmente con una de sus carpetas, buscando un documento en especial que debía ser entregado a Trunks a primera hora del lunes, pero eficiente como ella sola, quería hacer entrega de él en ese momento, además aprovecharía de ver al hijo menor del señor Goku. Cuando iba saliendo el último empleado del lugar, Marron se acercó al jefe con documento en mano y justo cuando iba a hablar, la bota volvió a aparecer, esta vez golpeando el vidrio más rato. La rubia sonrío divertida y el saiyan no le dio importancia alguna, después de todo era ella, la hija de Krillin, ya había visto suficiente durante su niñez, dudó que algo la sorprendiera. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió una en un costado. Lo primero que la rubia vio fue el calzado: negro, grande, incluso se veía pesado, y a continuación, una pierna perfecta… y de mujer. Sus cejas se alzaron al ver a una chica, de su misma estatura, quizá un poco más delgada pero tonificada y hermosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña? —ni siquiera la miró, cerró la ventana, la dejó entrar y se sentó en el sillón.

—¿Y dónde están tus modales? —lo regañó con pesadez fingida. Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla sonoramente. Saltó y cayó en el sillón a su lado— ¿Tenemos compañía? —giró su cabeza hacia el frente y sonrió. Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos y frunció el ceño— Es… —miró a Trunks de nuevo.

Marron se fijó en ella. Cabello pasando un poco sus hombros, liso y negro como siempre la recordaba, un pequeño piercing, apenas perceptible en su nariz, otro con forma de aro plateado en el labio inferior hacia la izquierda, largas pestañas negras maquilladas del mismo color, una camiseta gris ajustada y cortada desprolijamente justo abajo del busto, junto con un short negro con cadena metálica acompañada por sus cortas botas. Tenía un físico envidiable, seguro por sus entrenamientos, que indiscutiblemente suponía seguía, y sus genes saiyans.

La rubia habló.— No lo puedo creer —dijo sonriente y acercándose a ella. Trunks miraba divertido la situación—. ¿Pan? ¿La pequeña Pan, hija de Gohan?

—¡Marron! —se levantó de otro salto y la abrazó—. Años sin vernos, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Pues… estudiando, supongo.

—Ya veo… —miró a través de su hombro a Trunks y alzó una ceja. Volvió a ella— Así que trabajas aquí —Era una afirmación, pero ella le respondió.

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Poco más de un mes.

Pan frunció el ceño, alcanzó un lápiz sobre la mesa, giró y se lo lanzó a Trunks— ¡¿Y no me contaste nada?! —Pero él, siempre más veloz, lo atrapó en el aire y lo dejó a su lado en el sillón como si nada importara.

—Qué linda estás, Marron —acarició uno de sus mechones rubios—. ¿Cierto, Trunks?

Él rodó los ojos y se levantó— Ya niña, deja de acosarla y ven a mi oficina. Seguro que vienes a pedir algo.

Ella le sonrió divertida a la rubia, la soltó y siguió por detrás a Trunks— Primero: no la estoy acosando. Segundo: no seas mal hablado, ¿cuándo he venido a pedirte algo? —dijo con ironía.

Marron, alcanzando su bolso y carpeta, los siguió— ¿Y el documento?

Trunks siguió su camino y sin girar le respondió— Tráelos.

Al llegar Marron se detuvo frente al escritorio, Trunks en su sillón principal detrás de éste y Pan hizo a un lado un conjunto de papeles y se sentó sobre el mueble. Él la miró mal— ¿Qué te he dicho?

—Nada —y le sonrió.

—Niña, baja de ahí.

—Ya no soy una niña, ¿lo sabías? —Miró a la rubia— Marron, ¿piensas que aún soy niña?

Ella la examinó de nuevo y se volvió a decir qué hermosa era— Pues… —se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja— no lo creo.

Pan miró a Trunks— ¿Lo ves? Él único que piensa eso eres tú… y Goten y papá… y el abuelo Satán. —Marron no pudo evitar sonreír, ella seguía siendo la misma, la extrovertida y juguetona Pan. Eso creía ella, y no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Él la sacó de sus pensamientos al llamarle la atención— señorita Jinzo, la carpeta por favor.

Mientras se la entregaba y se sentaba frente a él a que la revisara, Pan siguió hablando— ¿Por qué a mí no me dices señorita, Trunks? Tengo dieciocho, no me he casado, aún lo soy, ¿no? —Él la ignoró y le dijo a la rubia algo acerca de unos nombres—. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks… Trunks… Trunks… —siguió.

—Por favor… —él negó con la cabeza, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó la billetera— ¿Cuánto quieres?

—¡¿Qué?! Me ofendes… —bajó del escritorio y se ubicó justo detrás de Marron— No vine a eso, tonto. Vine por el cumpleaños de tu hermanita.

Marron se sorprendió cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos, la naturalidad con que ellos se trataban le hacía entender que se veían a menudo. Ella lo molestaba y él apenas se fastidiaba, y ambos se miraban de una manera un tanto peculiar. No sabía qué era y estaba segura que tampoco lo descubriría.

—Es el sábado dentro de un mes y no sé qué mierda le puedo regalar.

—Cuida tu boquita, niña —Trunks la regañó.

—No dijiste lo mismo cuando t…—él alzó la voz.

—¡Pan! —la observó severamente.

—Te acordaste de mi nombre, ¡por fin! —alzó una mano triunfante.

Marron estaba confundida, la extraña relación que podía percibir de ellos dos, la desconcertaba por momentos. No le tomó demasiada importancia y continuó escuchando.

Trunks respiró hondo— Quiere ir a un concierto de ese grupo pop que tanto le gusta— Pan aún detrás de Marron le tomó el cabello y le dijo lo lindo que lo tenía—, pero papá no la quiere dejar ir —la Son le sujetó el cabello en forma de coleta y sin que ella pudiera verla pero sí él, comenzó a juguetear que lo tiraba sin que ella pudiera percibirlo, humedeció sus labios con la lengua visiblemente para que Trunks la mirara y luego se mordió el labio. Él la miraba detenidamente sin hacer gesto alguno y continuó—, quiere que la acompañes, pero está segura que tú no querrás.

Pan la soltó y posó una mano en el pequeño hombro, el otro se lo llevó a la boca y chupó sugestivamente su dedo índice antes de hablar —Ay no… —se tapó la cara— ¿Ese podría ser el regalo perfecto? —Le sonrió con picardía— ¿Por qué a tu hermana le gusta el pop? Deberías haberle enseñado de pequeña qué música escuchar… hasta eso haces mal —susurró.

La vena en la frente de Trunks se hinchó al escucharla, miró la carpeta entre manos y la dejó sobre la otra pila de documentos. — Está todo bien, si quieres te puedes ir —le dijo a la inocente rubia. Ella se levantó, se despidió amorosamente de Pan y formalmente de Trunks. Cuando desapareció y la puerta se cerró, él se acercó a ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —advirtió.

—¿Si no qué? —lo desafió.

—Estoy hablando en serio, déjate de juegos estúpidos. Lo que acabas de hacer es una falta de respeto, no hacia mí, sino hacia ella.

Pan agachó la mirada, arrepentida. A veces algunas situaciones se le iban de las manos sin darse cuenta— Perdón.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿sólo viniste a eso?

Deliberadamente cambió el tema— Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? —Trunks parpadeó sin entender— Marron, ella te gusta —caminó hacia el sillón y se desplomó en el—. Lo sé todo de ti.

—No seas tonta —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Con Pan sentía una conexión especial, así como con Goten, pero ella era diferente, era brutalmente honesta y eso le gustaba. Le hacía ver las cosas con claridad, pese a ser sólo una chiquilla irritante que a veces lo fastidiaba hasta el punto del enojo.

—El tonto eres tú, te recuerdo muy bien, Trunks. Siempre mirabas a Marron en las fiestas, no despegabas los ojos de ella, aún es así, por lo que me doy cuenta. ¿Qué esperas? —se acomodó y posó sus piernas sobre las de él. Al instante el saiyan dejó sus manos sobre éstas y las masajeó sin prestarle ninguna atención especial.

—Ya estás hablando tonterías, ¿te cansas alguna vez de hablarlas? —empujó las piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

—No —ambos rieron. Pan comenzó a acercase a él nuevamente, y de a poco comenzó a hablar otra vez— Sé que te gustaría besarla… tocarla, quizá —un poco más cerca de él y las manos llegaron a sus rodillas— ¿No te gustaría, un poquito siquiera?

—No.

Subió sus manos hasta llegar al cinturón y de nuevo bajaron— No te creo —se subió a su regazo frente a él, tomó sus manos y las acomodó en su propia cintura descubierta. La calidez de la piel blanca lo tensó— Te gustaría tocarla así… —susurró moviendo las manos hasta su plano estómago y las llevó justo debajo de sus senos, y las bajó de nuevo— te gusta que sean sumisas, que obedezcan cada uno de tus mandatos… —se meció contra él, incitándolo— te gusta que hablen sólo cuando tú lo pides, te gusta escucharlas quejarse, te encanta… —Esta vez las manos masculinas viajaron por el cuerpo sobre su regazo, por sí solas. Subieron hasta llegar a los senos y los apretó por sobre la poca ropa que traía— y sé que lo quieres con Marron, la dulce y tierna Marron… linda, ¿no? Hasta yo la haría mía.

—Pan —dijo con voz ronca.

—Es cierto… —murmuró— Marron se ve deliciosa, y lo sabes, y te mueres por poseerla. No me logras engañar, te ha gustado desde siempre, no lo niegues. Te encantaría tocarla, así como lo has hecho conmigo —Trunks se volvió a tensar recordando esas dos oportunidades, cuando había ultrajado el cuerpo de la _niña_ que tenía sobre sus piernas. Y quitó las manos— No —dijo ella al verlo— No te sientas culpable, tonto. Yo te incité, eso bien lo sabes, y ya fue hace tiempo, casi un año, deja de martirizarte tanto.

—¿Tú me incitaste? ¿Realmente? —dudó de sus palabras, estaba seguro que él había caído en la tentación de la chiquilla por sus propias fantasías. De algún modo también la había deseado, había querido sentirla junto a él y cuando lo hizo la culpabilidad le había caído como balde de agua fría. La había dejado de ver por meses pensando en el daño que le había provocado, y qué equivocado había estado. Pan no era quién pensaba, después de eso su relación se volvió más intima, no sexualmente, sino cercana, confiable. Ella no era virgen cuando la tuvo, no era tan niña como había pensado, no era nada de lo que había pensado. Era una guerrera en la cama y fuera de ésta. Y cuando hubo una segunda vez, ambos supieron que sólo eran amigos, nada más. No congeniaban en carácter, pensamientos, ni siquiera sexualmente. Pero había sido divertido y ambos lo recordaban con cariño. Desde ese día en más, la confianza había sido absoluta, ninguno mencionó más acerca del tema hasta hoy, y acordaron que el secreto se iría a la tumba.

—Fuimos los dos —afirmó—, pero esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Se trata de Marron, te gustaría tenerla, ¿cierto? —Los ojos azules le respondieron— Sé que puedes… y quieres —le tomó las manos de nuevo y las llevó hacia ella: una en la cadera y la otra la sujetó frente a su cara—. Quieres tocarla —comenzó a moverse contra él nuevamente—, quieres besarla —acercó su boca a la de él y sus labios rozaron—, quieres chuparle esto —la mano que tenía frente a ella la pasó sobre uno de sus senos y luego se la llevó a la boca y le chupó el dedo del medio, lo dejó y la mano bajó hasta su escote y la soltó. Posó las manos sobre su pecho y se ayudó a balancearse sobre él. Trunks fue incapaz de dejarla y se aferró con fuerza a las caderas subiéndola y bajándola sobre su cadera que se movía inquieta hacia arriba—, y quieres apretarla, y dejar tus manos marcadas sobre su piel. Imagínalo: Marron sobre la cama en cuatro esperándote gustosa. Sé que te gustaría darle palmadas, hacer tu mano arder contra esa blanca piel, y si puedes te gustaría amarrarla, porque mientras menos control tenga sobre sí misma, más te gusta. Amas tener el control de las mujeres en tu cama, que estén a tu merced. Lo adoras —el vaivén de caderas era evidente, y la respiración agitada entre las mandíbulas apretadas de él, le decían que deseaba a la rubia como no imaginó, y sonrió al ver sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacia atrás.— Quieres todo de ella y lo sabes, quieres consumirla por completo hasta hacerla tuya. Y quieres penetrarla hasta morir y acabar feliz dentro de ella.

—¡Basta! —apartó sus manos de ella y se fastidió al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Y Pan sin dejar ese humor de lado, se quitó de encima y volvió a su lado.

—No tienes para qué gritar —acomodó su corta camiseta que él había deslizado hacia más arriba, volviéndola a su lugar— ¿Y sabes por qué lo hago? —Trunks resopló y pasó sus manos por su cabello— Para que te liberes, deja de contener tus instintos, Trunks. Lo que haces con ellas es lo que tú sientes, por eso te gusta tanto. Crees que el dolor de cada golpe es la liberación de tu ser. Deja la contención de lado y haz lo que se te venga en gana. Quieres a Marron, lo sabes desde hace años, por eso dejaste de verla porque te sientes culpable. No es una niña, tú no tienes relación sanguínea con ella, lo que quieres hacer no tiene nada de malo. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. ¡Ni siquiera yo lo hago! Y apenas me tomó un año hacerlo, Trunks. Tengo dieciocho y a papá le guste o no, terminó por aceptarlo. No entiendo cómo logras aguantar después de tantos años, ¡ya eres casi abuelo! —Trunks no pudo evitar reír, Pan jamás cambiaría— ¿Pero sabes qué? Te lo agradezco, todo partió gracias a ti. Esa noche lo comprendí —se acercó y besó castamente sus labios—. Te quiero, tonto.

—Sí, si… —la abrazó a su lado y depositó un beso sobre la cabeza. Pan sabía que era su forma de decir que también la quería, y sonrió.

—Y lo siento por mi amigo —dijo cuando se separó de él.

—¿Eh? —Pan apuntó a su entrepierna abultada—. Podrías haber terminado el trabajo siquiera… hasta eso haces mal —la imitó como hacía minutos atrás.

—Tú sabes que podría —sus ojos le brillaron—, pero también sabes que no sigo órdenes, ni siquiera por ti.

—Y ese fue tu gran error: no obedecer.

Pan se puso de pie frente a él sentado— ¿Error? —Manos en las caderas— Ni que me hubieras gustado, estúpido. Sabes muy bien por qué lo hice… por qué me dejé _utilizar_.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te creeré eso —se levantó también.

—Por favor… —rodó los ojos— te crees tan irresistible. Te deseaba, ¿ok? Nada más, nada menos. Y lo conseguí —dio saltitos a su alrededor tratando de irritarlo y lo hizo, pero no por lo que hacía.

Abrió los ojos y la agarró del brazo— ¿Qué es eso? —intentó tomar su cabello y ella se echó hacia atrás, esquivándolo. Pero él la tomó de la cintura y con una mano sujetó ambas muñecas detrás de la espalda, con la otra hizo a un lado el cabello negro— ¿Te rapaste un lado de la cabeza? —La miró de más cerca y efectivamente era así. De pronto— ¿Y eso? —Abrió sus ojos— ¿Otro más? —Observó detenidamente un nuevo tatuaje justo detrás de la oreja.

—Suéltame —Trató de zafarse, pero no pudo— No, mejor me quedo quieta, sino me violas —bromeó con los gustos de Trunks.

Una risa sarcástica soltó él, dejó de aprisionarla y estudio el tatuaje. _Fighter_, decía—. Apropiado—asintió— ¿Cuántos llevas en total?

—Mmm… Este, en el hombro izquierdo, en el brazo y en la muñeca derecha, y en el pie… cinco. ¡Ah, no! Seis —sonrió.

—Seis… no conozco el sexto.

—Es que me lo hice hace poco, junto a este —apuntó detrás de la oreja.

—¿Y qué es, dónde está?

—En un lugar secreto… —levantó una ceja con picardía.

—Pan… —la miró con seriedad— no te habrás hecho uno en…

—¡Ay qué sucio eres! —bajó el cierre de su diminuto short, bajó la ropa interior con sus dedos y sin pudor mostró el nacimiento de su intimidad completamente depilada. Trunks sonrió y a la vez se excitó, pero lo ocultó. Allí logró ver, hacia el costado izquierdo en la cadera la palabra _Hope._

—No tenías para qué mostrar tanto, ¿sabes? Sólo bastaba con mostrar la cadera.

—Me gusta verte excitado, Trunks —y no mintió—. Es la única forma de ver el real tú.

—No, a ti sólo te gusta fastidiarme. Eres y seguirás siendo una niña insoportable.

—Sí, la misma niña insoportable con la que dormiste.

Trunks refunfuñó, tenía razón pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba resignado con ella, la quería pero la odiaba al mismo tiempo, una extraña mezcla. Un celular comenzó a vibrar y ella contestó. La escuchó hablar emocionada, la sonrisa resplandeciente y ojos coquetos. Cuando terminó, él habló.

—¿Quién es el pobre desgraciado esta vez?

Ella lo miró con mala cara— Sigue siendo Wes, tonto. No soy como tú, y sabes muy bien que siempre ha sido él.

—Y yo.

Puso los ojos en blanco— Sí, desgraciadamente…

Y cuando él iba a contestar el ruido de un aero-coche flotando lo distrajo, en la ventana estaba Wes abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Lo había visto un par de veces con anterioridad: alto, cabello corto y negro, aro en la ceja, ojos verdes, fornido, demasiado para tan poco ki, y múltiples tatuajes que iban desde su cuello hacia abajo.

—¡Hola, señor! —gritó el chico. Pan largó una risotada mientras Trunks frunció el ceño al escucharlo llamarlo de ese modo, ni siquiera le contestó.

—Nos vemos, Trunks —de puntillas se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego corrió a la ventana y de un salto llegó a la nave. Trunks pudo observar la felicidad en el rostro de su pequeña amiga, se veía feliz y sonrió, aunque no por mucho cuando el beso de saludo se transformó en algo excesivo. Pan se dio la vuelta y le tiró un beso con la mano.

La nave desapareció y él siguió observando el ventanal, aún repasando todas las palabras de Pan. Pronto la una voz detrás de él lo distrae.

—¿Estás bien?

Él gira y la observa, tan bella como siempre Rita. Llevaba unos meses así con ella, era una especie de contención y liberación tenerla cerca. Jamás le cuestionaba algo, siempre obedecía, pero comenzaba a aburrirlo— Sí, Rita, estoy bien —Ella le sonrió como siempre y subió las manos a sus hombros masajeándolos.

—Pareces tenso, ¿pasó algo? —Pero la intromisión de una voz más suave, los interrumpe.

—Señor Brief, olvidó esto en… —Marron se detuvo en seco al verlos en tan cómoda posición. Rita de inmediato bajó las manos, se disculpó y salió de la oficina.

—¿No sabes tocar la puerta? —preguntó un tanto irritado.

La rubia, al escuchar su tono de voz, enrojeció— Lo siento.

Trunks negó con la cabeza. Las visitas de Pan siempre eran iguales, ella tenía el poder de excitarlo y enojarlo al mismo tiempo, y la hija de Krillin estaba pagando las consecuencias. La deseaba, no tenía excusa suficiente para negárselo a sí mismo, y el no tenerla y quererla tener, y verla a diario, no estaba resultando demasiado bien para sus impulsos. Desgraciadamente, Pan tenía razón.

—Lo siento, no debí hablar así —le dijo—. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé, Marron?

_Marron… no señorita Jinzo, sólo Marron_.

Parpadeó hacia él, desconcertada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? No, no creía. De lo contrario, jamás la habría llamado así. En silencio le entrega la documentación faltante, él la recibe, la hojea y asiente.

—Gracias.

—Señor Brief —reaparece Rita—, tiene una llamada en la línea tres esperando.

Marron levanta la cabeza que había tenido fija en el suelo y sonríe. Cuando se va siente la mirada fija en ella tras su espalda.

El lunes siguiente, cuando llega al piso correspondiente, lo primero que ve es a Trunks. Está en el pasillo junto a Rita firmando documentos mientras caminan y hablan sobre reuniones. Él levanta la cabeza en cuanto sale del ascensor, la mira por unos segundos y vuelve a los papeles en sus manos. Ninguno se saluda. Pasan por el lado y ambas mujeres se saludan con cortesía y al caminar la rubia nota su nerviosismo. Él la mira sin mirar pero siente su presencia tras ella. Al girar en uno de los pasillos mira a través de su hombro esperando sus ojos, pero no, el no voltea, sólo observa su espalda hasta desaparecer.

_Estúpida._ Se dice.

Así concurre la semana completa, coincidiendo en varios pasillos, oficinas, reuniones. En muy pocos momentos se dirige directamente, pero las miradas sobre ella son constantes, casi obsesivas, y no sabe si está paranoica o realmente es así. Al finalizar la jornada de ese día viernes, comienza algo extraño. Un señor de casco blanco hace una pequeña reunión antes de la salida, allí comenta que recojan todo objeto personal de cada una de sus oficinas. El fin de semana hay remodelación del lugar. Varios murmuran de tan repentina decisión, si bien no era completamente extraño, aquellos arreglos se hacían al finalizar el año. Mas nadie se opuso, obviamente.

El comienzo de la semana es sorprendente e inesperado para muchos. La remodelación es completa, desde los colores del lugar hasta nueva tecnología en cada oficina. Y justo a las ocho y media de la mañana Trunks, asistente y vicepresidenta comienzan un recambio de personal. Distinguen a unos, promueven a otros, y les designan nuevas y reacondicionadas oficinas. Cuando nombran a Marron varios de allí se sorprenden. Ha obtenido un cargo más alto: Jefa de recursos humanos. Comienzan los susurros, pero estos son acallados por la mujer morena de más alto cargo en la empresa, ella la felicita y varios de allí asienten de acuerdo. El anterior jefe era un bastardo, no hacía más que abusar de su cargo y todos lo sabían.

Cuando es acomodada en su nuevo y resplandeciente lugar de trabajo, se sorprende aún más. Está justo al frente del despacho del presidente. Con ambas puertas abiertas logran ver los escritorios de cada uno. Al transcurrir el día no se dirige hacia ella, sin embargo puede sentir la mirada donde quiera que vaya y siempre en algún instante, las miradas se cruzan. Al salir de la empresa, se junta con su amiga Mita, se toman un café juntas y hablan de todo el estrés que conlleva trabajar por primera vez. Una vez en casa, se ducha y al llegar a la cama, cierra los ojos y se queda dormida al instante.

Los siguientes días se repite la rutina, no se dirigen la palabra, pero las miradas son incesantes. Así van pasando, hasta que un día tras cruzar miradas, ella le sonríe y él se detuvo, incluso más, en observarla. Pero cuando Ronnie, otro empleado, se acerca a hablar con ella, nota que él de inmediato aleja sus ojos de ella, cuando eso pasa, siente un leve respiro pues es de los pocos instantes en que no tiene los ojos sobre ella. Cuando él se va, vuelve a mirar hacia delante, pero Trunks ya no está. Un poco más relajada comienza con el papeleo diario y un instante, sin realmente notarlo, la voz delante ella, la sorprende.

—Señorita Jinzo, no debería hacer eso.

Levanta su cabeza y lo mira sonriente. Por fin una sonrisa, deseaba ver eso en su rostro más que el siempre fruncido ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Morder sus uñas.

Marron enrojece al instante, una mala costumbre que su madre vive criticando. Observa sus manos, uñas impecables, por suerte no las había mordido, luego de años quitar la costumbre de llevar sus dedos a su boca, era casi imposible. De pronto la sorpresa es aún más grande cuando él la toma de las manos y las observa con cuidado.

—¿Desde cuándo que haces eso? —Ella no sabía, pero Trunks intentaba recordar si la había visto hacer eso con anterioridad, y no, ella no lo hacía, por lo menos cuando era más pequeña.

Lo mira a los ojos y algo en él se ve diferente— Pues… creo que desde que ingresé a la universidad.

El asiente— Yo me hice adicto al café.

Marron sube las cejas, ¿intenta entablar una conversación? Sin poder evitarlo mira sus manos que están rodeadas por las de él. Las toca con suavemente y ella nerviosa, las quita con cuidado.

—Lo siento —dice él junto a una mirada fría.

—No, no… —El nerviosismo se acentúa—, no pasa nada.

¿Qué tiene este hombre que la hace sentir tan minúscula? Su presencia la intimida, y recuerda que toda la vida ha sido así.

Trunks comienza a dar pasos más cerca del escritorio y se inclina hacia ella— ¿Dónde quedó la Marron que vi en la entrevista de trabajo? —susurra.

—¿Perdón?

—Esa me gustaba más.

Los nervios la superan y complicada, no sabe qué hacer o decir. Se contiene las ganas de decirle alguna barbaridad. _¿Pero qué te has creído?_ Aunque nada logra salir de su boca.

Antes de voltear para salir, le dice— Ni un parecido a tu madre —y sin más, comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando está a punto de responder, la vicepresidenta hace presencia y le habla a él.

Enfadada por lo que acaba de oír, se levanta y cierra la puerta.

_No tienes idea de quién soy._

* * *

**Atracción. **

Las semanas transcurren con demasiada rapidez, y aquel sábado por la tarde se encuentra atravesando los jardines de la mansión Brief por el cumpleaños de la joven Bra. Envuelto en papel rosa lleva un libro con una de las mejores ventas: una saga juvenil que trata de un vampiro enamorado de una humana. Sabe que no es el mejor libro de esta temática, pero la chica es una adolescente que le gusta el pop, quizá se sienta atraída por ese tipo de lectura. En el salón, Bulma es la primera que la saluda con efusividad, la observa de pies a cabeza y halaga su natural belleza, luego le sigue Pan, que con un abrazo apretado la recibe, luego a la propia Bra, que un poco sorprendida la saluda, y así continúan todos los demás. Con el pasar de las horas se da cuenta cuánto es lo que su familia se ha alejado del clan. Goku y compañía charlan animadamente con Bulma y su familia, ellos preguntan por sus padres y ella sólo es capaz de responder lo ocupado que están. Lo cual es cierto, Krillin a fundado su campo de entrenamientos y su madre es la encargada de las finanzas. Dieciocho, sobre todo, está empeñada en conseguir más dinero, hacerse ricos. En cambio ella, no le da importancia.

La noche comienza a hacer aparición y aún no logra ver a Trunks. La fiesta empieza a animarse más, los amigos de Bra salen a la pista de baile y los más adultos permanecen sentados riendo, conversando y comiendo. Pronto alguien se sienta a su lado, es Goten.

—¡Marron, qué alegría verte! —la abraza con cariño.

Él le presenta a su novia Pares y al poco tiempo aparece el hombre de ojos azules. Se instalan en una de las mesas y se ponen al día con sus vidas, luego se les une la menor de los Son con su novio Wes. Allí comienzan las bromas, las indirectas y el humor negro que tanto la caracteriza. Y Marron se abstiene, vuelve a notar la familiaridad con la que hablan y se tratan, eso la hace sentir cohibida. Después de un rato algunos salen al baile, Goten le pide a Marron, Pan y Wes desaparecen y Trunks se queda hablando con Pares en la mesa.

Goten le da vueltas a la rubia y desinhibido por el alcohol hace un paso en falso. Uno de los botones de adorno en la parte baja de su pantalón se enreda con la falda de ella y rompe una parte. Se ven unos centímetros de muslo cubierto y ella le resta importancia, pero es tanta la vergüenza de él que la lleva donde Trunks.

—Hey —llama su atención—, me entusiasmé de más y mira lo que hice —. Trunks y Pares observan la falda rasgada— Quizá Bra pueda tener algo que le preste —sugiere.

—Ve tú.

—Pero… ¡vamos! —gira hacia la dirección de la cumpleañera y la ve distraída, sabe que no la puede interrumpir, conoce demasiado bien su carácter.

Se levanta— Está bien —toma de la mano a Marron y se la lleva hacia las escaleras.

La conduce hasta la habitación de su hermana y abre el closet que es de tamaño grande, pero ve tanta ropa que no sabe qué elegir— Ven —le dice. Ambos entran y él enciende la luz del lugar infestado a Bra—. Elije entre todo eso.

Marron comienza a mirar por varios minutos y se decide por una falda en tubo muy parecida a la que trae y que está en la parte superior, le pide a él conseguirla y cuando están en eso, escuchan dos voces en la habitación. Por un motivo que ella desconoce, Trunks cierra las dos puertecillas de rendijas blancas y la hace callar. Él sonríe perversamente por la situación: por fin sabrá qué tiene ese chico Wes que tanto le gusta Pan. Siempre se lo preguntaba, pero ella jamás respondía. Se sentía un adolescente al estar en tal escenario, pero era tanta la curiosidad y el morbo que encuentra ésta la oportunidad perfecta para averiguarlo.

—¿Nadie vendrá aquí, cierto? —Marron y Trunks escuchan la voz de él.

—No, Bra está demasiado ocupada para subir —responde Pan, cuando Wes la tira sobre la cama.

El chico la besa y acaricia con una suavidad que a Trunks sorprende, mientras Marron no sale de su asombro como para hacer o decir algo.

—Qué bueno, porque te quiero hacer el amor.

El saiyan sonríe, mira a su lado y ve a la rubia nerviosa— Tranquila, Marron. ¿Acaso nunca has visto una pareja tener sexo? —susurra.

—¿Estás loco?

Y él sólo se digna en sonreír. Luego sólo se escuchan las respiraciones, los besos desesperados y algunos susurros. Mira a su lado y él observa a través de las puertecillas divertido, le pica la curiosidad y lo imita. Lo que ve la hace suspirar: Wes inclinado hacia la entrepierna de Pan, donde manosea y lame a gusto mientras ella gime despacio. Pronto él sube sobre ella y la penetra urgente, desesperadamente. Los ojos de ella se cierran y sus manos se aprietan en la espalda ancha. Aún llevan sus ropas a medias, Pan con sus piernas hacia arriba y las zapatillas de lona bailan al compás de las caderas, y lo único que logra oír son los sonidos iniciales de cuando dos personas de unen: choque de carnes, gemidos y jadeos de placer. La rubia contiene la respiración y luego la calidez la rodea justo en el cuello. Es Trunks quien pasa sus manos para deslizar su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —No es capaz de contestar y sólo se queda viendo sus ojos azules que se desplazan hacia su boca— ¿Te gusta? —insiste.

Traga en seco porque sus deseos le dicen sí, pero su cabeza le dice no. Y no es tanto lo que le gusta… le gusta más estar a su lado, los dos, juntos. Y finalmente asiente despacio. Él la toma de las caderas y la posiciona justo adelante para que observen. La lengua de Wes se desliza hacia arriba, las manos sujetan la camiseta y la suben dejando los senos al desnudo, allí él la besa, lame, chupa mientras las manos femeninas juegan con el cabello negro.

El aliento caliente está justo en su oreja— ¿Te gustaría algo así? —ella mueve la cabeza en negación. —Mentirosa.

—Es Pan —dice asustada.

—Y ella es hermosa, ¿no crees? Mírala. Mira cómo él la toca y ella se excita, escucha como respiran y jadean. —La respiración de ella se hace más intensa— Podríamos ser tú y yo… ¿Te gustaría? —un escalofrío la recorre de pies a cabeza— Podría ser yo quien te toque, quien te acaricie así, podría ser yo quien recorriera tu entrepierna y lamiera tus senos.

Marron no sabe cómo reaccionar, escucharlo sobre ella la incita, sus palabras la derriten y cuando las manos se deslizan por su cintura hasta llegar más arriba, la excita. Trunks la toca por sobre la ropa, la aprieta contra él, manosea sus pechos con soltura, y entonces, cuando una respiración honda se escapa de su boca, él la ahoga con un beso tomando su mentón y girándola hacia un lado para alcanzar sus labios. Ella no reacciona del todo y se deja hacer, finalmente la lengua intrusa hace aparición y Marron inconscientemente se abre más para él. Quedan frente a frente, reducidos en el espacio entre tanta ropa, y se olvidan de todo. Ahora es ella quien se cuelga de su cuello, quien toca sus hombros en busca de más y él la aprieta contra él, la arrincona, sube sus piernas hasta sus caderas y la aprisiona contra una de las paredes mientras se escuchan los gemidos desde el exterior. La rubia tiembla de deseo cuando él la sujeta del trasero y se levanta automáticamente su falda, y cuando la pelvis con una dureza se presiona.

Trunks se separa un poco de ella— ¿Te gusta esto? —Marron asiente sin pensar demasiado— Tendrás todo si estás de acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo con qué?

De pronto los jadeos afuera se hacen más sonoros y escuchan a Pan y Wes gemir con fuerza. Cuando por fin se callan, le siguen palabras tiernamente susurradas con la más pura inocencia y amor, palabras que contradicen la apariencia física a los ojos de la sociedad: _Te amo, Panny. Te amo más, Wes. _Luego de eso, escuchan que se visten, y él responde.

—Ya lo verás —y el beso siguiente se hace más caliente aún.

Escuchan la puerta cerrar y saben que nuevamente están solos. Al salir de aquella prisión, Trunks no mira la cama debido a la tentación de hacer suya a Marron en el instante, la deja sola y se va. Ella queda boquiabierta por todo lo sucedido y se apresura en cambiar la falda cuando escucha el canto típico de la celebración en la plata inferior de la mansión.

Tarde esa noche, por fin llega a su departamento. Sonríe con ternura al ver a su gatita blanca a los pies de su cama. Misha ronronea cuando la acaricia, cierra sus ojos y sigue su profundo sueño. Se quita la incómoda ropa y viste de pijama, antes de salir de la habitación busca su teléfono celular, mientras camina descalza hacia la cocina se pregunta si será muy tarde para llamar a su amiga. Está tentada en hablar sin parar y contar lo que ha sucedido con Trunks, pero se detiene, deja el aparato sobre la mesa y decide preparar té, brebaje que ama y calma sus nervios. Con la taza de té caliente en la mano derecha y celular en la otra, se va hacia la sala de estar, se acomoda en el sillón y enciende el televisor. Intenta escuchar el noticiero internacional, pero no lo logra, su mente está atiborrada de imágenes de él, de cómo la besa, de cómo la toca y respira sobre ella, sin querer toca sus labios e imagina la caricia sobre ellos. De pronto su celular vibra sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y se extraña dada las altas horas de la madrugada. Lo coge y ve un mensaje de texto entrante de número desconocido.

_Nos vemos el lunes, señorita Jinzo. _

Traga repentinamente el sorbo de té que tiene en su boca y abre los ojos sorprendida. Es él, sabe que es él, ¿quién más podría ser? ¿Cómo ha conseguido el número? Fácil, se responde. Es el jefe, ha visto toda tu documentación, ¿no es obvio? Nerviosa, sonríe, en parte feliz, en parte asustada.

El lunes llega y al llegar a la oficina lo primero que ve a través de su puerta es a Trunks, desde el día del cambio él no cierra su oficina, y ella, tampoco. Mientras observa la pantalla de su computadora, sus ojos se desvían cada tanto para inspeccionar hacia el frente, y suspira recordando estar encerrada en un closet el día sábado. Y como si fuera aún adolescente, Marron no había podido conciliar el sueño como es debido en todo el fin de semana, pensaba una y otra vez lo sucedido con él, y se extrañaba que algo así sucediera. Tiene veinticinco, este año veintiséis, había tenido hombres pasados en su vida, pero jamás algo semejante a él. Cada susurro o mirada le producen piel de gallina y sabe que él es diferente a todos. Único.

Cuando levanta la mirada hacia el frente, un pequeñísimo enojo se entromete en su mente. Rita ha entrado a la oficina y han cerrado la puerta. Sin querer sus dedos teclean un poco más fuerte de lo debido y se detiene en seco. Ellos no tienen nada, sólo un beso… y algo más que un beso sucedió, nada de otro mundo, nada. La imagen de Pan y Wes sobre la cama la hace cerrar sus ojos e intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo consigue cuando la puerta del frente se abre nuevamente y tras ella salen la mujer de cabellos negros seguido de Trunks. Ninguno la mira, simplemente la ignoran y se van. Marron se queda quieta tras su escritorio hasta que su teléfono celular comienza a vibrar. Contesta y una de las chicas con las que suele conversar en los ratos libres de trabajo, le pregunta por qué aún no baja, que la esperan para ir a almorzar.

Durante la semana más de lo mismo, ordenes tras órdenes de su jefe, visitas de Rita en la oficina de Trunks, su jefe saliendo tarde del trabajo. No hay más que las miradas insistentes de él hacia ella, y cuando le sonríe él voltea. Confundida deja pasar los días, mas los nervios se incrementan en cada momento que quedan a solas, o cuando él le habla y ella sólo asiente sin rechistar. Pero aquel viernes de la última semana de abril, algo cambia. Ese día ha sido tedioso para todos, su jefe se encuentra de mal humor y todos lo notan. Cuando la llama a su oficina, salta de su asiento para no hacerlo esperar. Hablan de personal, rentas, evaluaciones, reuniones, hasta que de pronto él se fija en su cintura y frunce el ceño.

—Lo llevas mal puesto —dice de pronto.

—¿Cómo?

No contesta, sino que se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y la cierra de un golpe. Vuelve hacia ella— Párate. —Marron parpadea y obedece. Trunks la toma cada una de sus muñecas y levanta sus brazos— Quédate así —ordena. Ella sostiene los brazos en altura y no sabe por qué obedece. Él vuelve sus manos hacia la cintura, la tocan con suavidad mientras sus ojos se pierden tras las hebras lilas, se inclina hacia ella para equiparar su menor estatura y, al hacerlo, huele el dulce aroma que desprende el perfume de Marron. Aspira con fuerza y las manos se aprietan entorno a ella sacando un quejido de la suave y rosada boca. Las grandes y hábiles manos sostienen el cinturón negro, lo desabrocha y lo acomoda, al cerrarlo y ajustarlo, lo hace más de lo debido, y lo hace con intencionalidad— Esto va así —lo aprieta de un tirón y ella se mueve completa hacia él, quedando pegada a su pecho, sonrojada a más no poder. Él se inclina un poco más y lleva su rostro justo hacia el blanco y delgado cuello, la rodea con los brazos y en la espalda termina de ajustar la prenda que con tanta concentración ajusta. Cuando termina, Marron relaja los brazos e intenta respirar con normalidad, pero tenerlo tan cerca la paraliza, su corazón late con rapidez y no sabe qué sucede, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. El saiyan se queda quieto en la misma posición y respira justo en el cuello de ella, tiene los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar los instintos más básicos y desconocidos para su raza. De pronto la aleja y sin darle tiempo de reacción, estampa sus labios hacia ella, la devora sin permiso mientras que el contacto quema. Sabe que se ha reprimido demasiado tiempo y tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, lo vuelve loco. Llevaba días pensando en ella, mirando hacia ella, reconociendo cada uno de sus movimientos, acechándola a cada instante, y sentir su aroma de mujer, había sido todo para traspasar la línea una vez más.

—Te deseo —Marron abre sus ojos al escucharlo y se queda muda, hace a Trunks sonreír por primera vez en el día.— ¿No dirás nada? —y cuando la rubia abre la boca para contestar, tocan la puerta. Él resopla frustrado, se aleja de ella y habla hacia la puerta.

—Señor, lo esperan en la sala de juntas —dice el chico asomado en el marco.

—Voy en seguida.— Cuando el chico desaparece de su vista, enfrenta a la rubia una última vez, se acerca hacia sus labios y contra ellos susurra— Estarás en mi cama… más pronto de lo que crees.

Media vuelta y se va.

* * *

**Seducción**

Marron no deja de mover su pie inquieto contra el suelo mientras intenta escuchar la reunión que se lleva a cabo delante ella, escucha pero no escucha, anota a medias en su libreta y acomoda nerviosamente el cabello tras su oreja cada vez que Trunks desvía sus ojos hacia ella. No puede ignorarlo, está casi frente a él del lado opuesto de la gran mesa de reuniones y él no quita sus ojos de encima, le sonríe, la incita, pero ella no logra ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada, tampoco logra una sonrisa de vuelta. El lápiz cuando deja de escribir, golpea la libreta dejando puntos concentrados en una esquina haciéndolo parecer una mancha. No ha podido dejar de repasar en su mente los dichos por ese hombre.

_Te deseo._

_Estarás en mi cama… más pronto de lo que crees_.

Se retuerce en la silla una y otra vez al escucharlo en sus pensamientos, hasta que el brillo de su celular, indicando un mensaje, llama su atención. Deja el lápiz de lado y toma el teléfono.

_Hoy cenamos. Te recojo a las nueve en punto. _

Ella sube sus ojos y lo ve a él sonreír con desfachatez. Siente ganas de golpearlo por su osadía, pero está lo bastante lejos para poder lograrlo, además la escena sería descabellada dada la circunstancia. Decide ignorarlo deliberadamente por el resto de la hora que queda, pero a medida que transcurren los minutos en vez de sentirse ofendida porque él da por hecho su aceptación, lo observa atentamente intentando comprender la situación y resulta que no hace más que sentir una conexión con su mirada, algo que, sorprendentemente, la hace sentir cómoda.

Al terminar, recoge sus cosas y se despide formalmente de todos los presentes, no hace el intento de buscarlo con la mirada pues siente que sus ojos azules están sobre ella todo el tiempo hasta que sale por la puerta. Al llegar aquella tarde no aguanta más, coge el teléfono y habla con su amiga a quien siempre le ha confesado todo, o casi todo. Al otro lado del teléfono le grita, la felicita, incluso la reta y tras una hora de conversación, cuelga. Ya casi son las ocho y decide tomar una ducha refrescante. Al salir, envuelva en toallas blancas y con su gata mirándola desde la cama, no sabe qué ropa usar, no sabe dónde la llevara. ¿Formal, casual? Revuelve en su closet buscando algo adecuando, se prueba uno tras otro mirándose en el espejo, hasta que finalmente se decide: vestido sencillo color durazno que llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de falta ondeada, sin escote, recto y sin mangas, adornado con un delgado cinto dorado. Elije tacones y cartera que combinen y se maquilla y peina como usualmente lo hace. Mira el reloj sobre el velador y se da cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, Misha, su gata no ha comido, la toma entre sus brazos y camina con ella hacia la cocina, le da comida, agua y la acaricia mientras tanto.

Suena el timbre del citófono avisando que alguien está en la entrada del edificio. Observa el reloj de la cocina y ya son las nueve. Es él. Cuando aprieta el botón metálico se escucha su voz.

—Señorita, baje por favor.

Ella sonríe por su modo de tratarla— Enseguida.

Al llegar al primer piso, en el hall principal lo observa del otro lado de las puertas de vidrio apoyado en una pared, de piernas y brazos cruzados, casual. Cuando abre y sale al exterior, él sonríe complacido, se acerca a ella tomando su cintura y junto a un suave beso en su mejilla, susurra:

—Hermosa.

—G-Gracias. —lo observa también y se da cuenta de lo guapo que está. Lleva traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca sin abrochar los primeros botones y sin corbata. Su cabello hacia un lado, más descuidado que en el trabajo. La toma de la mano derecha y la lleva hasta el automóvil plateado estacionado justo en frente. Le abre la puerta cual caballero, espera que se acomode en el asiento de copiloto y cierra. Cuando se sienta a su lado, la observa de arriba hacia abajo, donde se detiene justo en las piernas.

—Reservé en _Annisa_. ¿Lo conoces? —mira a su lado antes de arrancar el motor.

—No. —nerviosa junta sus manos sobre su regazo y mira hacia delante.

Pasado unos minutos de incómodo silencio, él decide hablar nuevamente— Estás demasiado callada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —Mira hacia ella cuando el rojo del semáforo los detiene— Yo no he dicho que sea algo malo.

—Ah… yo pensé que —pero él no la deja terminar.

—No pienses demasiado, creo que sueles hacer eso, y te reprimes.

Marron levanta sus ojos hacia él, ¿acaso la había estado analizando todo este tiempo de sólo miradas?

—No creo que… —la deja sin terminar otra vez cuando lo escucha.

—¿Tienes novio?

—¿Y recién ahora lo preguntas? —Ríe.

—Sí —dice serio.

—No —responde finalmente.

—Qué bien.

Marron está a punto de preguntar lo mismo y no está segura de querer saber la respuesta. Respira hondo y se guanta. En cambio hace otra pregunta que ronda en su cabeza hace semanas.— ¿Por qué me miras tanto en el trabajo?

La pregunta sorprende a Trunks: directa y precisa, algo que usualmente no ve en las chicas con las que sale, a excepción de lo que alguna vez fue Pan, obvio. —Porque me gusta.

Marron resopla frustrada por sus respuestas y pronto llegan al lugar. Al entrar y ubicarse en la mesa reservada, ella observa el lugar y la decoración del restaurante. De las paredes cuelgan pinturas de renombre y una llama poderosamente su atención: una mujer desnuda sin rostro con alas a su alrededor, aquel cuadro la entumece, como siempre le sucede con pinturas de ese estilo y no sabe el porqué. Y su voz la saca del transe.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella vuelve su cara hacia él— Sí, es bellísimo.

—Me gusta aquel también —apunta hacia la derecha donde ve a una mujer sobre una roca con los ojos vendados. Marron lo observa con cuidado y se percata que el rostro de tan bella mujer está contenido, mira hacia él y parece relajado, sabe que hay significado detrás ese gusto pero no logra entenderlo. Luego llega el vino, le sirven, deja la carta y se va. Cuando mira a su alrededor, las mesas de los demás comensales están más alejadas, pero las miradas la inquietan, sabe que es por él. Trunks siempre tan afamado y de tan difícil acceso debe ser atractivo para las personas verlo. Eso piensa.

A pesar del ambiente agradable que los rodea, Trunks se da cuenta que ella no está cómoda, por lo menos, no del todo. Juega con la copa entre sus manos pero nunca se le lleva a la boca, y mientras la observa piensa obscenidades. Piensa en dejar tirado el lugar, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hacia la calle, subirla al automóvil y llevársela a su departamento, acostarla sobre su cama, desnudarla y hacerla suya. Sí, eso quiere, con ese propósito la trae a comer, pero algo se lo impide. Marron no es de esas mujeres, ¿o sí? ¿Qué sabe realmente de ella? Casi nada, contesta su inteligencia. Quiere poseerla, quiere hacerla suya, quiere aplastarla con su cuerpo, sentir esa misma respiración agitada en el armario de su hermana. Y recuerda a Pan. Sonríe, ella siempre lo hace sonreír. ¿Qué le diría? _Qué esperas, tonto. Llévatela, en el fondo lo quieres… y ella también. _Respira hondo una y dos veces. Mira sus ojos celestes perdidos en la copa, mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sabe que no puede hacer eso con ella. _Lástima_, se dice.

—Marron… —dice suavemente y su mirada, su voz grave, y la manera de decir su nombre, la cautivan. Se da cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasa, más atraída se siente. Trunks acerca su mano a través de la mesa, coge la de ella y su dedo pulgar acaricia suavemente su tersa piel.

La seduce, y ella lo sabe.

Trunks la seduce diferente. La trata con suavidad, le susurra, la acaricia, lento, pausado. Marron es así: tierna, tímida, hermosa, blanca, suave. En él despiertan instintos diferentes a lo usual, la enternece y la enciende al mismo tiempo, algo fuera de lo normal en su vida, pero esa dualidad lo enferma, sus instintos saiyan se quieren apremiar por lo más carnal de aquella mujer; su racionalidad humana, no, ella lo conmueve al punto de la ternura, al querer abrazarla, olerla, acariciarla con una finura nunca antes vista en él. Y se sorprende de lo mucho que ella le provoca.

—¿Si?

—¿Nos vamos?

—Bueno.

Y sin más, aún tomado de su mano se la lleva. El aire de la noche la hace sentir mejor, los nervios se disipan porque las miradas se alejan, y con un susurro le dice: —Gracias.

Trunks mira sus ojos cálidos, su mirada es tan transparente que con ellos le dicen todo: ella lo desea, así como él. Tal cual. Y al caminar y alejarla tan sólo unos metros de allí, la sostiene de la cintura, frente a frente, le sonríe, pega su frente a la de ella y vuelve a repetir las mismas palabras que derriten a la rubia.

—Te deseo.

Y eso es todo lo necesario, por ahora. La empuja contra el muro lateral del restaurante, contra la fría piedra la arrincona, la besa con tal necesidad que los labios femeninos se hinchan y enrojecen, las manos en la cintura la aprietan, ella gime contra los labios demandantes, le suplican un poco más, y como si él escuchara sus pensamientos, una de sus manos se arrastra hacia abajo, acarician un muslo, la sostiene, sube la pierna hacia su cadera y él se pega más hacia ella, la mano sube por la misma dirección, debajo del vestido, le acaricia las nalgas con ímpetu y ella se cuelga de su cuello manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza con tal de no pensar. Las respiraciones se vuelven irregulares, la urgencia lo desarma y con su mano libre, por sobre la ropa, acaricia sus senos, cuando siente que es muy poco, desliza la prenda interior y a través de la fina tela del vestido, logra sentir su pezones erectos con la palma de su mano. Su lengua se pierde en la boca abierta de ella, le reclama más, la cadera comienza un vaivén contra la más pequeña haciéndola chocar contra la fría y áspera pared. Sin precaución abandona los labios, la contempla jadeante y la vuelve a atacar, esta vez, no sin antes rasgar el escote del vestido. Eso la sorprende de sobremanera, pero no dice nada, él en cambio le susurra que le comprara otro y miles más si es necesario. Los senos de la mujer quedan expuestos al frío de la noche, se contraen solos, sin la necesidad de un roce, pero las calurosas manos que se restriegan contra ella, la hacen suspirar. De pronto, la calidez se extiende justo bajo su estómago cada vez más cerca de su intimidad y con un ronco quejido, la mano, bajo la prenda, hace posesión de tan preciado lugar, los dedos se deslizan debido a su evidente excitación, juegan contra ella de arriba hacia abajo, la toca con la palma entera, se detiene en sus pliegues por unos segundos, justo antes de sentir un dedo abrirse paso en ella. Marron abre los ojos, impresionada por lo imprudente de sus actos y lo detiene.

—Aquí no… —susurra.

Y eso lo enfurece, pero se detiene. Acomoda su vestido que ha sido desordenado por él y la arrastra hacia el automóvil.

Al entrar, él mismo se preocupa de abrochar ambos cinturones y cuando lo hace con ella, respira hondo: — Vendrás conmigo, ahora.

—Pero… —él la interrumpe.

—¿Lo quieres o no? —Directo, y la mira justo a los ojos para saber la verdad. Lo sabe con antelación, pero quiere que sus labios le den una respuesta afirmativa porque jamás podría hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—Sí, pero…

—Eso es suficiente, lo demás no me vale. —El tono utilizado por él, concreta un punto final en la conversación. Descarta la idea de una réplica, sabe que la convicción reflejada en sus ojos no puede contrariarla.

Los minutos corren, el nerviosismo aumenta pero no de un modo alarmante sino más bien ansioso. Aún está excitada, su mera presencia lo hace. Al llegar al lugar, último piso de un gran y destacado edificio, se pregunta si este es su verdadero apartamento. Piensa que un hombre como él, fácilmente podría tener otros en diferentes distritos, pero se sorprende al entrar. Sí, es su hogar, las fotografías familiares sobre los muebles lo confirman. Ella recorre el lugar mientras él en la cocina busca algo de beber. Camina lentamente por un pasillo, tentada por la curiosidad de mirar las paredes con cuadros exquisitos. Sólo imágenes en blanco y negro lo llenan, combinan a la perfección con el lugar: todo muy sobrio, casi frío. Se devuelve al escuchar su voz en la sala principal y con una nueva copa en la mano sigue mirando a su alrededor: muebles de diseño, tecnología de última generación, y algo que no pensó que podría encontrar, en una pared una gran biblioteca, se acera a ella y la admira.

—Te gusta leer.

—Sí —contesta a su lado.

Ella lo observa beber la copa de un solo sorbo, y ya más animada y sin tanta timidez, contesta:— ¿Ansioso?

Trunks, sorprendido, alza sus cejas divertido— Bebe —ordena.

Marron toma dos sorbos y cree que ya es suficiente, jamás ha sido buena con el alcohol y no lo será de pronto. Deja la copa sobre un mueble y antes de voltear, ya está arrinconada. Sostenida de la cintura, él la lleva hasta el dormitorio en medio de calientes besos, no cierra la puerta aún cuando Trunks comienza a quitarse las prendas.

—Sácate la ropa —ordena.

Y Marron frunce el ceño. Nada de lo que ha pensado se ha dado en el momento. Había pensado que apenas al entrar al lugar los besos, las caricias y los susurros serían parte de tan ansiado momento, pero no está sucediendo del todo. Él está frente a ella quitando parte de sus ropas y ha pedido que ella haga lo mismo. Frío. Todo demasiado frío.

—¿No me quieres quitar la ropa tú?

Él no responde y a cada segundo que pasa, ella cree conocerlo un poco más. Trunks sonríe al verla acatar cada uno de sus mandatos. Está demasiado complacido, y sus ojos lo reflejan. Cuando Marron lo ve, y pese a que su rostro no lo demuestra por completo, él está contento. Se quita el vestido y los zapatos, los deja a los pies de la cama con cubierta negra.

Trunks la observa, embelesado por dentro, y piensa que le gustaría tener sexo con ella con esos zapatos de tacón alto puestos, como usualmente lo hace. Pero no, esta vez no quiere.

—Quítate todo.

Un enrojecimiento vergonzoso la cubre desde el cuello hacia arriba, y él sonríe más complacido que nunca. Despacio Marron se libera de la prenda superior, lo desabrocha por la espalda, quita los tirantes pero lo sujeta para que sus pechos no sean vistos. La sola mirada intensa de Trunks le dice lo contrario. Se lo quita con lentitud, lo deja sobre la cama junto a la ropa anterior y mira hacia el frente. Él está quieto, a medio desvestir y sus ojos la examinan con detenimiento. Un gesto con la mano le dice que siga y ella obedece. Luego se quita poco a poco la prenda íntima inferior, que la desliza por sus piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos. Marron siente sus ojos clavados en ella y escucha cómo él continúa quitándose la ropa.

Cuando la desnudes es total, susurra— Hermosa… demasiado hermosa.

Sólo vestido con el pantalón se acerca a ella, se detiene justo frente a ella, deleitándose con tan atractiva mujer. Un paso más y se acerca lo suficiente para extender una mano para alcanzar un seno, roza su rosado pezón y ella tiembla completa. _Tranquila_, susurra. Lo coge con su palma entera percatándose que ésta es más grande que el pecho. La mano baja, toca el plano vientre mientras Marron controla la respiración, allí se detiene, la mira a los ojos cuando sus dedos se aventuran hacia el sur, al ver los ojos celestes, lo confirma. Se inclina frente a ella, dobla sus rodillas y queda a la altura justa de sus caderas, allí observa su intimidad y su dedo pulgar juega contra esa piel tan delicada. Separa los labios cuando el dedo sube y baja por la línea que los separa, allí la excitación se evidencia una vez más, el lugar brilla y eso lo excita. Otro poco más y sus dedos separan la piel rosada. Ella entera lo seduce, sin hacer absolutamente nada, puro y sólo ella. Se levanta, cara a cara, acerca su boca y cuando Marron cree que la besará, se equivoca y la sorprende, él saca la lengua y la pasa sobre los labios, la laborea, la succiona, y no hace más que excitarla en demasía. Entonces, él la mira y nota que le gusta, se acerca otra vez, la toma por la cintura, la acerca a su cuerpo y la besa metiendo la lengua, la mueve contra ella y la devora. Sus manos buscan cada lado de sus suaves muslos, la levanta y las delgadas piernas lo envuelven, cuando él apega su cadera justo en el centro, Marron se siente desfallecer. Sentir la evidente excitación en su entrepierna, la derrite y cuando lo busca para un nuevo beso, él se aleja.

—¿Tomas la píldora?

Más enrojecida e incapaz de responder, Marron niega con la cabeza. Sin soltarla, Trunks la lleva hacia la cama, la deposita con cuidado y él camina hacia uno de sus muebles, allí abre y cierra, de pie junto a la cama se desviste por completo y ella no es capaz de mirarlo. Se acuesta a su lado, acaricia sus cabellos y le entrega el sobre plateado. La rubia abre los ojos y lo recibe. Al percibir que ella no hace nada, toma su mano y la lleva desde su pecho hasta abajo y se detiene justo cuando comienza el corto vello púbico.

—Tócame —Marron suspira y obedece, aún sin mirar, lo siente: caliente, duro y deseoso por ella—. Pónmelo con la boca. —Ella por fin se atreve a mirar y se muerde el labio, nerviosa. Se acomoda entre las piernas musculosas, abre el sobre, y suspira. Lo vuelve a mirar y piensa lo deseosa que esta porque aquella pieza, tan masculina, se adentre en su pequeño cuerpo. Avergonzada aprieta sus muslos al sentir como la viscosidad se resbala de tan sólo pensarlo. Con sus finos dedos de la mano izquierda toman la base del pene y con la derecha acomoda el preservativo en la punta de éste. Una vez lista, lo mira antes de inclinarse hacia él y con suavidad y temor, posa su pequeña boca en la punta, se queda quieta presa de los nervios hasta que la presión en su cabeza es indiscutible: Trunks la sostiene del cabello con suavidad y la insta a bajar un poco más. Marron al sentir la presión de sus manos en su cabeza, siente algo extraño, su corazón se acelera de manera explosiva y abre la boca para envolver toda la dureza que puede en ella, al no alcanzar por completo se ayuda con sus manos, desliza el látex hasta la base, asegurándose que quede bien puesto. Cuando cree que ha terminado su trabajo, sube, pero al llegar a la punta la presión otra vez se ejerce sobre ella y siente la obligación de volver a bajar sobre el miembro. Un gemido de placer se extiende en la habitación y él repite la acción una y otra vez, siempre con suavidad. Marron no está segura de lo que hace, pero el deseo puede más, se deja llevar y sigue el patrón de sus movimientos. Succiona con avidez y se ayuda con las manos y la lengua haciendo presión en la punta, por cada juego de lengua contra el miembro viril de Trunks, un jadeo más sonoro que el anterior se escucha. Pero cuando el ritmo de la mano sobre su cabeza se hace más frenético, ella frena e intenta alejarse usando sus manos contra las piernas. Un poco asustada lo mira y él, por fin, se detiene. Se levanta, coge su mentón y la besa con posesión. Como si no pesara nada, la sostiene en el aire y la acomoda boca abajo sobre la cama, la obliga a poner las manos hacia delante, inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, con la espalda arqueada y la cola hacia arriba.

—Separa las piernas —ordena.

Cuando lo hace, él mira la zona tan intimida y delicada, con los dedos de la mano derecha extiende la humedad de abajo hacia arriba y Marron se arquea más con cada uno de sus toques. Se acomoda tras ella, separa sus glúteos y sin previo aviso, la penetra. Egoísta, sí, egoísta. Sus deseos por poseer a aquella mujer pueden más. Avanza a pesar de los quejidos lastimeros de la rubia, acaricia su espalda creyendo que con eso calmará el dolor de tan repentina intromisión, pero no le interesa demasiado, cada gemido que la rubia emite, es una punzada más de ardor. Arremete contra ella una, dos, veinte veces seguidas, sin darle tiempo de descanso o acostumbramiento porque no le interesa, la sensación es tan grande que se vuelve indescriptible. La calidez, la humedad y el entorno apretado contra su pene palpitante, es demasiado. Es incapaz de detenerse y el choque de carnes se convierte en un ruido incesante de fondo.

Trunks comienza a empujar más y más, y ella siente que no es suficiente. Se cree loca por instantes, porque siente que él la atraviesa con cada penetración y aún así, quiere más. Algo necesita y no sabe exactamente qué. Más pronto de lo deseado el cuerpo femenino toma voluntad propia: se mueve contra él. Trunks y sobretodo Marron creen que están llegando a lugares desconocidos en este sexo, él puede sentir cómo el interior de ella lo aprieta, y ella siente que el saiyan llega cada vez más a dentro, mientras que una infinita y desconocida calidez los envuelve de manera repentina. El hombre observa hacia abajo, observa cómo los glúteos chocan contra su pelvis por sí sola, y el sonido de la humedad retumba en sus oídos. Él la enviste con más fuerza, una y otra vez, y ella sigue respondiendo cada una de ellas, curvando su espalda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz alta. A Trunks le gusta, demasiado. Alcanza su cabello rubio, envuelve una de sus manos y tira hacia atrás. El grito que le sigue, es agudo, mas no doloroso, sino placentero. Y más pronto que tarde, la liberación lo llama, pero no quiere, no aún cuando no le ha enseñado, cuando no ha hecho nada con ella de lo que realmente desea. Se detiene abruptamente, sale de ella y Marron jadea, lo mira por el hombro con la incógnita en sus ojos claros.

Se levanta de la cama y le ordena a la mujer cerrar sus ojos. Al volver, Marron siente que tira de ella por sus caderas y la acuesta boca arriba. Él levanta sus brazos justo arriba de su cabeza, la sostiene allí con una de sus manos, y luego percibe la suavidad de una tela que va desde el nacimiento de sus piernas hasta rozar su boca. No se atreve a abrir los ojos, sabe que su tono de voz fue un mandato inquebrantable y por algún motivo, eso la seduce. Trunks envuelve la cabeza de la rubia, justo tapando sus ojos, con una de sus corbatas, lo ajusta para que no se deslice y no logre mirar. Y como si fuera una liviana muñeca, maneja su cuerpo a su antojo, la acomoda en medio de la cama y abre sus piernas. De rodillas entre ellas, la contempla: hermosa, blanca y rosada, sudada, húmeda y resbaladiza. Sus manos se posan en las rodillas, roza sus dedos hacia arriba, comenzando a llegar a la entrepierna, pero sólo la rodea, jamás la toca de nuevo allí, y cada vez que sus dedos pasan por el pubis o por los muslos interiores ella se retuerce. Lo hace sonreír. Un dedo, el índice, baja por el monte con diminutos vellos rubios y cuando están a punto de tocar el clítoris, lo retrae, el dedo vuelve a subir y juegan alrededor del ombligo. Marron respira con pesadez, el pecho sube y baja más rápidamente cuando las manos suben hasta sus senos, cuando rozan sólo la punta de sus pezones, y de pronto siente la respiración cálida entre ellos. Él, con cada mano a los lados de la pequeña cintura, se inclina, saca la lengua y recorre los pechos, luego la boca se cierra en uno y escucha un nuevo gemido agudo, muerde la punta rosada con suavidad y tira hacia él, luego con el otro, muerde, succiona, lame, cada vez con más intensidad mientras el cuerpo bajo él se retuerce de un lado a otro.

La excitación es tal, que Marron mueve sus manos y las deja sobre el cabello lila, lo acaricia, pero sólo logra durar dos segundos, al tres, él ya la tiene sujeta de sus muñecas otra vez arriba de su cabeza. No la deja tocar y eso la frustra. Abre la boca para hablar, pero él la detiene con un beso necesitado, que resulta más lengua que labios. Se aleja.

—No hables.

El pedido susurrado la hace apretar sus muslos, pero no puede, él está entre sus piernas. Quiere pedirle que la toque, que la tome, que la atraviese. Pero no puede hablar, lo sabe, en cambio jadea y se mueve contra él, desesperada porque la excitación necesita ser liberada, necesita más de él, tan sólo un poco más.

—¿Qué quieres susurra? ¿Dime? —pregunta cuando lame y succiona con vigor su cuello, se aleja y sonríe al ver las marcas rojas ahí y en sus pechos. De algún modo la marca y eso le agrada a su instinto.

—Tócame… —susurra.

Muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa perversa que ella no logra ver— Eso hago, Marron.

_Marron_.

No sabe qué es, pero su nombre en esos labios, lo imagina siniestro. Imagina esa sonrisa lasciva que siempre creyó ver en él.

—Dime lo que en realidad quieres. Dime y lo hago, Marron.

Ella mueve las piernas inquietas, se retuerce pese al agarre firme que ahora tiene en su cintura para impedir cualquier movimiento.

—Métemelo… —la palabra suena a delicia para los oídos de él, respira hondo tan sólo escucharla. Su fina voz diciendo tal término, lo excita. Esa linda boca, tan rosada expresando tal pedido, lo enciende… pero no ha sido todo. Él se acomoda entre sus piernas y cuando acerca el pene justo en la entrada, lo que dice Marron lo altera a niveles insospechados— Atraviésame, Trunks.

El aire sale de sus pulmones sin consentimiento, se paraliza tan sólo dos segundos, la boca se curva y muestran la sonrisa más perversa vista en él. Se inclina hacia ella entre respiraciones agitadas y la mira, mira sus labios entreabiertos, pasa uno de sus dedos sobre ellos hasta meter uno dentro de la boca, de inmediato ella lo chupa juega con su lengua contra él, y la tensión entre ellos aumenta. Marron jamás había sido así, pero él la incita siempre a más, la deja al borde y ella responde a lo que su deseo aclama, y descubre, en tan sólo una noche, que le encanta.

Trunks se tumba sobre ella, separa las piernas, las extiende y sin soltar el agarre en las muñecas la vuelve a penetrar sin miramientos, se incrusta hasta el fondo y Marron jadea extasiada por la nueva invasión. El movimiento de caderas se hace cada vez más brutal, el choque de carnes se escucha como golpes secos, uno tras otro.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta él. Ella asiente, con la envoltura en sus ojos sin lograr ver, con la cabeza—. Dime —exige.

—Sí.

—Dime qué te gusta. —Marron jadea más alto, no logra hablar al sentir tanto contra ella, las palabras se atoran en su garganta y no hace más que gemir. —Marron, dime —reclama.

—Me gusta todo… —la cadera se aleja de ella y vuelve a acechar con un movimiento brusco. Él se aleja un poco, sostiene sus caderas y la levanta en el aire, permitiendo una penetración más profunda. La cama se tambalea arriba y hacia abajo, se mueve todo, y él observa los senos agitarse frente a sus ojos, una mano se nueve hacia uno y lo sostiene con firmeza, lo aprietan con desmedida fuerza y ella grita.— me gusta… —intenta seguir—… duro. Penétrame más —lo último sale tan bajo, tan susurrado y fino que Trunks cree que ella llega al clímax. Y no se equivoca.

Con rapidez le quita la venda que censuran sus ojos— Mírame —ordena. La visión está nublada per pronto de enfocan en su rostro compungido, en sus hebras lilas pegadas a la frente debido al sudor y en sus dientes y mandíbula apretada. Se miran a los ojos y las palabras se acallan mientras se hunde y sale de su interior, lo movimientos se vuelven cada vez más violentos y Marron se ve en la necesidad de aferrarse a los brazos que están a cada lado de su cabeza. La cama comienza a rechinar y los jadeos a subir de intensidad, el calor la envuelve primero a ella, ver su expresión y su fuerza, la superan y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cierran y gime como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tras varios envites más, Trunks se vacía en ella con un gruñido más animal que humano. Ambos se aprietan y él, por fin, deja descansar su cuerpo sobre ella con suavidad, la abraza y rueda para que su peso no la afecte, finalmente es ella quien queda a su lado; medio sobre él medio sobre la cama.

Las respiraciones se regularizan, ella abre sus ojos y lo observa tranquilo, complacido mirando hacia el techo, aún sintiendo la suavidad de sus manos en la cintura. Los vuelve a cerrar y aspira su aroma a hombre, deleitándose con la fragancia, se aferra a él para no despegarse, pero él se inclina más pronto de lo deseado, la suelta y se sienta.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mirándola aún acostada a su lado. Ella asiente, minutos después él se va de la habitación y no vuelve más.

* * *

**Posesión **

El lunes por la mañana, al entrar al edificio de Corporación Cápsula, se inquieta. Recuerda el después de aquel viernes por la noche cuando la escena sexual, que no logra quitar de su cabeza, se acaba. El frío había vuelto a esos ojos azules, él se había ido de la habitación y no había vuelto. No supo qué hacer, sólo sintió el frío del sudor en su piel y se tapo con el cubrecama negro. Se quedó quieta por al menos media hora, escuchó ruidos en la cocina, no se atrevió a investigar tampoco, sin más, se vistió, cogió sus pertenencias y caminó a la sala principal. No había nadie allí, miró a su alrededor y lo encontró al otro lado de una ventana corrediza, en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, vestido tan sólo con un pantalón holgado de color gris colgando de sus caderas. Se quedó quieta otra vez, observó su espalda tonificada y su piel tostada, sonrió con pesar.

Al sentir la mirada en su espalda, volteó, dejó el cigarrillo sobre la baranda metálica del balcón y abrió la ventana. Sólo asomó su cabeza— ¿Te vas? —Marron asintió sintiendo en su interior todo lo contrario. —¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

Una sonrisa fingida adornó sus labios rosados— No, gracias. Llamé un taxi.

Trunks caminó descalzo hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y besó una de sus mejillas con suavidad— Nos vemos el lunes.

Marron se apoya en la pared de espejo del ascensor y suelta una respiración, al llegar al piso correspondiente se tensa. Un paso fuera del cubículo y mira a su alrededor, no quiere encontrárselo. Al llegar a su oficina enseguida cierra la puerta y allí se mantiene enclaustrada el resto del día. El tercer día de la semana ocurre: él la llama a su despacho. Ninguno se mira a los ojos y sólo mantienen una estricta conversación de trabajo. Así pasan las siguientes dos semanas: hablan pero no hablan, se miran pero no se miran. Frío, todo muy frío.

El miércoles por la tarde, Marron se rinde. Asume que lo ocurrido no ha sido más que una aventura, y a pesar de que su mente le dice _es lo mejor_, su corazón no lo cree por completo. A las cuatro y treinta se le antoja un café, mira su reloj de pulsera y cree que tomarse quince minutos no tiene nada de malo. Sale de la oficina y busca a Han, chico que trabaja del otro lado del piso. Juntos van a la cafetería, se quedan unos instantes allí y charlan, la rubia sabe que él le coquetea, que la busca siempre y le sonríe con franqueza. Lo observa: alto, delgado, moreno de ojos oscuros y corto cabello negro, y de pronto nota algo, un pequeño piercing de punto negro en la oreja izquierda.

—Es tarde —dice él.

Marron abre los ojos. Cierto, más de media hora conversando sin darse cuenta. Los dos se levantan y caminan a sus oficinas, pero él decide acompañarla y dejarla en la puerta, como buen caballero que es. Al llegar, jamás notan a Trunks en su despacho mirando fijamente a la pareja en el pasillo. Ambos entran, y antes de despedirse, ella le pregunta:

—¿Y eso? —dice sonriendo y tomando su oreja juguetonamente.

Él explica que desde la adolescencia lo tiene, que le gusta y pasa tan desapercibido que aún lo conserva. Los dos se sonríen, se miran hasta que Han se acerca, deposita un suave beso en su mejilla sujetando con la mano su nuca, y se despide. Marron ninguna vez nota la mirada insistente de la oficina del frente, ella sólo sigue sonriendo y se pone a trabajar una vez más. Pero los ojos azules no se despegan de la hija de Krillin, la miran persistentemente hasta que los papeles sobre su escritorio llaman con urgencia el trabajo.

Viernes por la tarde, finalizando una nueva junta semanal, Trunks golpea sin cesar el lápiz contra la mesa, recibe más de alguna mirada, pero a él poco le interesa. Mira hacia el ventanal y, por una milésima de segundo desea que aparezca Pan. Ella siempre había tenido la habilidad de distraerlo, hacerle olvidar todo, y en ese preciso momento lo único que quería era borrar las perversas imágenes que inundaban su cerebro, imágenes que como protagonista estaba ella, la chica rubia justo al frente, al otro extremo de la mesa. Por días su deseo había disminuido, creía ciegamente que todo había sido satisfecho, pero no. La calma había durado pocos días, cuatro quizá. La evitaba, evadía su mirada, su presencia, esquivaba cuanto de Marron se tratara, pero aquella tarde hacía dos días, le había revuelto el estómago. Ella y otro hombre lo habían perturbado. Jamás había sido testigo de algo semejante, normalmente las mujeres con quienes se acostaba o mantenía algún tipo de relación eran de él y sólo de él. Ni a Rita la había visto coquetear con otro frente a sus narices y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo ahora, con nadie, ni siquiera con ella… menos con ella. Aquella tarde de miércoles había buscado con desesperación a la linda morena con la que estaba acostumbrado hace tres meses, pero cuando la había hecho suya, no era igual, no era lo que deseaba, no era lo que buscaba. La suavidad, la finura, la extrema elegancia y la sumisión completa no estaban en ella, sí en otra, en Marron.

Frustrado abandona la sala de juntas al finalizar la reunión, de un portazo cierra su oficina y se recuesta en el sillón de cuero negro. Se suelta la corbata, lo ahoga; desabotona la chaqueta, lo aprieta; revuelve su cabello lila, enojado. ¿Qué hacer? Se pregunta una y otra vez por cinco largos minutos. Y con un pensamiento más de Vegeta que de él mismo, resopla. Se levanta, coge el teléfono sobre el escritorio y llama. A los dos minutos aparece Marron abriendo la puerta con suavidad. Ha escuchado el golpe anterior de la puerta, sabe que no es un buen día para él, pero no tiene idea el porqué. Simplemente lo escucha dar órdenes, como acostumbra a hacerlo, y obedece. Sale y entra de la oficina cargando documentos múltiples veces, observa a su secretaria y a Rita hacer lo mismo. De pronto se ve inmersa en una pequeña reunión no programa con tres personas más aparte de ella y Trunks. Trabajan sin parar y nunca levantan la mirada hacia el otro. Al finalizar ya son más de las nueve de la tarde, todos se van, pero Trunks insiste en documentos que ella debe revisar hasta que él quede satisfecho. El saiyan percibe las presencias que aún habitan el piso y cuando ninguna está realmente cerca, alarga la mano y sostiene con firmeza la fina muñeca de la rubia a través del escritorio. Marron, al sentir el toque brusco de la fría mano, se sorprende. Se queda quieta, casi asustada por tan repentino contacto.

—¿Tienes algo con Han? —Las palabras se resbalan por su boca, no es capaz de controlarse pues una sensación amarga lo inunda.

Ella se queja, le duele la muñeca— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta presa de los nervios.

La suelta, rodea el escritorio y se inclina sobre ella, intimidándola por completo— El miércoles por la tarde te vi junto a Han.

Y Marron confundida, se echa hacía atrás, pero poco dura el distanciamiento, él la coge de la cintura, la levanta y la sienta sobre el escritorio encima de los papeles. Se acerca a ella, la acecha, sostiene su mentón en alto para igualar su altura y vuelve a preguntar— ¿Tienes algo con él? —Ella no habla— Responde —gruñe.

Gira la cabeza y se libera de sus manos, intenta ignorar el deseo que la carcome cuando él la trata de esa manera, pero la humedad entre sus piernas y el sutil apriete de muslos inconsciente, le dice otra cosa, algo muy diferente. La rabia y el calor la confunden, retuercen su cuerpo como aquella noche, y no logra canalizar en un sólo pensamiento o en unas palabras. En la vida había conocido un hombre como Trunks y estaba segura que tampoco lo haría de ahora en más. Él era único, ella lo sabía, ya estaba segura de eso. El saiyan lograba estimularla con un susurro, una mirada o un simple roce.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡¿Ah?! —Suelta incapaz de contenerse— ¡Te revuelcas con Rita y no di….! —la exclamación muere cuando la mirada casi asesina está sobre ella.

—No te atrevas a gritarme así —susurra con voz animal, escrutándola con la mirada.

Se avergüenza por ser indiscreta y se sorprende al escucharlo, sin mover un sólo músculo lo mira a los ojos pensando encontrar enfado, pero se equivoca y ve lo mismo que la noche del viernes: desatada pasión. Marron se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, pero él de inmediato está detrás, la sujeta del brazo con sus manos frías, ella gira y ve su cara de mal humor, él la atrae a su cuerpo, la sujeta con fuerza y susurra:— ¿Tienes algo con él, si o no? —Ella lo mira un momento, tiene la inmensa tentación de bofetearlo, pero al ver sus ojos, no puede. Se derrite de ganas junto a su cuerpo, le gusta, quizá demasiado. Entonces, la arrincona a la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, en el mismo lugar cuando ella lo vio junto a Rita, y antes de lograr decir algo, la besa con furia, la presiona contra el cemento, la coge por debajo de las rodillas y la sube a sus caderas, pega hacia ella la dureza de su pene en forma de bulto en el pantalón—. Responde, Marron.

—No —susurra.

Por un par de minutos no logra saber que ocurre. De pronto Marron cierra los ojos mientras el rubor se extiende desde el pecho hacia su cuello y mejillas, por más que intenta lo contrario, no puede. Trunks la ha inclinado sobre el escritorio y separado las piernas. Luego el calor de su aliento se pega cerca de sus nalgas, sube hacia su espalda y de pronto, con rudeza, la toma de las manos. Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida, pero antes de poder hablar, lo ve quitarse la corbata y amarrarla sin cuidado alrededor de sus muñecas.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

La sonrisa traviesa no se hace esperar y sin contestar, continúa. La amarra a uno de los cajones de su exclusivo escritorio y muestra los dientes satisfecho.

—Ya lo verás.

El ambiente se destensa, vuelven a ser los mismos. Sólo Marron y Trunks.

Pronto vuelve tras ella, siempre arrastrando sus dedos con suavidad por el cuerpo de Marron, causando escalofríos. Llega al final y aprieta con desespero su trasero, sube la falda hacia la cintura y logra verla en aquella posición casi desnuda. Observa el encaje negro y se pasa la lengua por los labios sin ser consciente de que lo hace. Acerca su boca al lugar y respira pesado antes de pasar la lengua por sobre una de sus nalgas. La rubia quiere decirle _detente_, pero bien sabe lo furioso que se pondría si lo contradice, se muerde el labio inferior, aguantando todo. La sensación es nueva y lasciva, casi sucia cuando él comienza a pasar la calidez de su lengua húmeda hacia su centro por sobre la ropa interior. Se inquieta, pero no es impedimento suficiente para que él se detenga, su boca sube hasta la espalda baja y allí comienzan los besos, uno tras otro mientras las manos se hacen cargo de más abajo. Cuando la boca alcanza la parte posterior del cuello, pega su cadera a ella y la enviste con fuerza repetidas veces, provocando un sonido sordo cuando la carne de ella se golpea contra el mueble de madera. Por unos segundos se detiene, baja el cierre de su pantalón y sin quitarlo por completo, saca su endurecido miembro. Desliza hacia un lado rápidamente la prenda que oculta la intimidad femenina, y nuevamente se pega a ella, se desliza de abajo hacia arriba, y Marron no es capaz de aguantar el jadeo que escapa de sus labios cuando siente la calidez entre sus nalgas.

Marron se quiere mover, pero el amarre de sus muñecas se lo impide. Sólo es capaz de arquear su espalda y sacudir la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro sin proponérselo realmente. _Quiere_… No puede siquiera generar la frase completa en su mente. ¿Por qué se incapacita de decirlo? ¿Qué se lo reprime? Sabe que nada, sólo es ella y su timidez. Se agarra del borde del mueble cuando él, de pronto, se detiene y aprieta su trasero con ambas manos y gruñe contra su nuca. Y lo siguiente es absoluto ardor. La gran palma de Trunks da un golpe seco y sonoro, y ella reprime sus ganas de maldecirlo cuando después de eso la acaricia con suavidad. A los diez segundos viene un nuevo palmazo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Marron no se aguanta— ¡Me duele! —se queja.

Vuelve a tocarla suavemente, luego rasguña la carne y antes de hablar, con una calma que enloquece a Marron, contesta— Se supone que duelen.

—Pero…

—Cállate —ordena. La suelta va hacia su silla en el escritorio, se siente acomoda a Marron en su regazo.

La rubia siente caricias suaves, placenteras que se extienden desde su cuello, pasan por su espalda hasta llegar más abajo. Allí las manos se detienen por unos segundos, y sabe que él sonríe. No logra ver la expresión de su rostro por la posición en la que se encuentra: boca abajo, cabello rubio hasta el suelo, sobre sus piernas. Las grandes manos se detienen justo sobre su trasero y juegan un rato con su lencería. Siente como los dedos entran bajo la tela y luego salen. La provoca. Ella respira profundo y se concentra, pero cuando un dedo se roza justo en su centro, da un respingo.

—No te muevas —dice él con voz ronca y autoritaria.

Marron aprieta sus labios y asiente como puede debido a su inclinación. Aun así siente que los ojos azules la observan sin perder detalle, sus labios se curvan para sí misma al imaginar esa media sonrisa masculina tan calcada a la de Vegeta. La perversión inunda su mente y es imposible contener el gemido provocado por de los dedos que entran y salen en su vagina. Y ella sin saberlo, la cara de Trunks suaviza sus rasgos, siempre fruncidos, al escuchar cada uno de sus suaves gemidos. Aquel rostro masculino lleno de despotismo, se relaja y deja entrever los ojos ladinos, llenos de lujuria.

—Aquel día me enfurecí —dice de pronto con un tono indiferente en su voz. El siguiente palmazo llega en bruto. Su carne arde al sentir cada golpe de las manos frías de Trunks—. Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer en esos estados… no debiste provocarme— y otro palmazo, uno más fuerte. —No quiero volver a sentirme así —otro—, nunca más—Otro. Marron tiene sus ojos y labios fruncidos, apretados soportando cada golpe de castigo… porque sabe que lo es: un castigo.— Nadie se acercará a ti más que yo, ¿entendido?

Una lágrima se asoma. Se siente vulnerable, pero nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como aquello. ¿Estaba dispuesta a seguir, a dar una afirmación a Trunks?

Otro palmazo azota su trasero— ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

Él se detiene y ella se estremece con lo siguiente— Bien, Marron, porque pretendo enseñarte todo y ver hasta dónde logras llevarme. —Suaviza el agarre y le habla otra vez— Me detendré —ella se relaja visiblemente—, por hoy —.Lo mira por sobre su hombro y nota con claridad la seriedad de sus palabras.

_Por hoy. _

¿Acaso pretende seguir dando palmazos a su adolorido trasero después? Está punto de decirle en voz alta cuando escucha el rasgado de un papel metalizado, vuelve a mirar cómo puede y él, al terminar su objetivo, cuando sube la mirada, sitúa las manos a ambos costados de su cadera y comienza a empujar de a poco. Marron vuelve a mirar hacia delante y sus piernas se abren más sin consentimiento alguno, pero cuando se prepara para recibirlo con ansias, él se aleja. Otra vez está a punto de abrir la boca, pero él hace lo mismo: penetra apenas la punta y vuelve a sacarlo. Ella frunce el ceño, pero el enojo poco dura cuando siente a Trunks llenarla por completo. Se quedan quietos por unos momentos hasta que él comienza a moverse poco a poco hasta llegar a un ritmo más acelerado. De pronto ve su imagen reflejada en el vidrio de la amplia ventana frente a ella y es incapaz de reconocer su propia imagen. La visión de aquella mujer rubia, con mejillas sonrojadas y cuerpo expandido sobre el escritorio con manos amarradas, no es propio de ella, luego se fija en un detalle más importante aún: su sonrisa jadeante. Era ella, una nueva y desconocida Marron, pero simplemente ella.

Se pierde en su propio caliente perfil y su excitación aumenta, y cuando ve la expresión de Trunks justo arriba de su propia imagen, su sonrisa repentinamente muta, se muerde el labio con fuerza desgarradora, haciendo que el nuevo dolor auto-infligido se mezcle a la perfección con el placer que él le regala. El hombre sobre ella tiene el ceño fruncido, la boca apretada, la respiración dificultosa, y sus ojos… la intensidad reflejada en esos ojos lo es todo. Un nuevo Trunks se presenta ante ella, uno lleno pasión y significado, algo que jamás había visto en alguien. A los pocos segundo ella siente la mirada y la aparta, en cambio el saiyajin mostra una sonrisa arrogante al descubrirla, se detiene otra vez, alarga su cuerpo y manos desde esa posición y la toma por el cuello obligándola a arquear su espalda, sostiene su rostro entre sus manos y pasa su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior, el mismo que ella ha mordido y que ahora se muestra inflamado.

Acerca su boca hacia su oído derecho y susurra: — Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? —Marron no es capaz de contestar y sólo cierra sus ojos—. Mírame —ordena—. Abre tus ojos y dime que te gusta —vuelve a decir. Pero ella no es capaz de proferir palabra alguna, obedece sólo el primer pedido. Y él, sabiendo su tímido carácter, sigue sujetando su cara y la penetra con poca delicadeza haciendo a la rubia jadear. Repite la acción: saca su pene casi por completo y la penetra con potencia, una y otra vez hasta casi hacerla acabar, pero cuando los jadeos comienzan a hacerse más sonoros se detiene por completo—. Te gusta —afirma—. Dime que quieres más —pero ella no contesta—. Confía en mí, Marron —.Cuando pronuncia su nombre con esa voz tan sensual y masculina Marron es incapaz de negarse.

—Me gusta —susurra.

—Ya lo sé —.Sonríe— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marron?

Otra vez su nombre deslizándose por esos sensuales labios. Cierra sus ojos y se pierde — Penétrame duro.

Trunks respira hondo al escucharla: la voz aguda, suave, casi de niña mezclada con la petición, logran excitarlo de sobremanera. — Siempre había querido hacerte esto, Marron. —La sujeta por los hombros y la penetra con rapidez. Él había logrado convertirse en un hombre controlado y contenido sobre todo en estas situaciones, pero al escuchar tan explícitamente su voz, ha logrado descontrolarlo por completo. Está concretando los deseos contenidos por años, de cuando era un joven de apenas veinte y la había visto crecida, redonda, hermosa a sus quince años, con su vestido rosa y sus dos coletas rubias. La sencilla Marron en el regazo de su padre, la pequeña Marron de un metro y cincuenta de estatura, la tierna Marron que entretenía a su hermana, la Marron que ahora posee.

—Marron…

Su nombre se había escapado de sus labios con perversión, con una clara emoción contenida, y ella se sintió empapada. Le había gustado escuchar su nombre de ese modo, podría escucharlo infinitas veces sin cansancio alguno, y gimió audiblemente, sin contención, sin importar si alguien fuera de la oficina pudiera oírla. Él la envistió acelerado y ella entre jadeos le pidió más, cuando pudo escuchar que la embargó un intenso orgasmo, se preguntó por qué disfrutaba tanto junto a ella y justo cuando la calidez comenzaba a cerrarse entorno a su pene y su propio placer comenzó a expandirse deliberadamente, lo comprendió, y al hacerlo, explotó.

Marron estaba cambiando, la estaba transformando en lo que él deseaba.

* * *

-. Roshita_ .-_


End file.
